Is ishq me marjawaan
by Emily Singhaniya
Summary: You are the sun in my day, the wind in my sky, the waves in my ocean, and the beat in my heart.. The only thing I wanna say to u is I love you..**Last chapter updated**
1. Chapter 1

A 8 year old girl was running and crying.. A 11 year old boy was following her.. He too was crying.. Finally he made her stop and made her face him.. Her eyes were full of tears and were red.. He tried to console her..

Boy: Aise mt rona Kittu.. Agar tu aise roegi toh mmai bhi ro padunga aur phir mai nhi ja paunga..

Girl(while looking at him) : Jaana zaruri hai?

Boy: Agar mai nhi gya toh phir tujse shaadi nhi mr paunga.. Mai bada hokr police banunga aur phir tujse shaadi kr lunga..

Girl: Sach? Tu merese shaadi karega?

Boy: Haann.. Kyu tu nhi karegi?

Girl: Agar tu karega tb mai bhi karungi..

Boy(while removing tears from her face) : Thik hai.. Ab to tu rona band kr.. Avar ab tu roi toh mai nhi ja paunga..

Girl: Nhi.. Tu ja.. Aur phir jab bada ho jaega tb mujse shaadi kr lena.. Promise?

Boy: Promise..

Girl: Pinky promise?

Boy: Pinky promise..

Boy: Chal ab ghr chal.. Kl subah jaldi bhi uthna hai..

Girl: Mai tuje uthane aaungi.. Tu toh jaldi uthta nhi hai..

Boy: Thik hai.. Tu muje tb uthane aa jana.. Lekin tb toh tuje bhi uthna padega jaldi?

Girl: Mai uth jaungi.. Aaj jaldi so jaungi jisse kl jaldi uth jaungi..

Boy: Haan ye sahi hai..

Girl: Chalo..

They both went back to their respective houses..

A/N: Hey guyss.. Please tell me what would be the name of the Girl and Boy.. Girl is Purvi bt suggest me one name among Rajat Sachin and Kavin for the Boy..


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the reviewers said to write on Kevi.. So I am writing This story taking Kavin and Purvi as a couple.. Here it goes..

Girl woke up early because she had to wake up the Boy.. So she fastly changed herself and went to his house.. Boy's mother wlcmed her..

Bm: Are Purvi tum.. Itni subah subah? Aao ander aao..

Purvi: Aunty mai Kavin ko uthane ke liye aayi hun.. Usne kaha tha ki use mai jaldi utha lu fir toh aap log chale jaoge Mumbai..

And she became sad..

Km(Kavin's mom)(while hugging her): Hum log aate rahenge tujse milne.. Thik hai.. Ab jakr Use utha.. Hum tabss uthane ki koshish kr rhe hai bt wo hai ki uthi nhi rha hai..

Purvi: Thik hai.. Mai uthakr aati hu..

Saying this she went to his room.. He waa sleeping peacefully.. She went near him and shooked him..

Purvi: Kavin uthona.. Dekho mai tumhe uthane aai hun..

Within a second he woke up..

Kavin: Dekha mai uth gya.. maine kaha tha na ki mai tere uthane pr hi uthunga.. aur mai uth gya..

Purvi: Ab fatafat tayyar ho ja.. Tuje jaana bhi to haina.. Mai tb tk aunty ki madad krti hu..

Kavin: Thik hai..

Saying this Kavin went to washroom and Purvi cleaned his room.. After that she went to help Dm in the kitchen..

Later in the morning all gathered in the bus stop to bid Kavin and his family.. Purvi was sad because she was her love and friend Kavin waa leaving her.. She didnt talked with him all the day.. Kavin was also upset.. He tried to cheer her up bt couldnt.. He thought something so he took Purvi near their parents..

Kavin: Maa Baba muje aapse kuch baat krna hai..

Km: Haan bolo na..

Kavin: Jab mai bada ho jaunga tb aap meri shaadi Purvi se karaogina?

All were shocked to hear that..

Kf went near Purvi and patt her back and said..

Kf: Mai promise karta hoon jab Kavin bada ho jaega tb inn dono ki shaadi karwaunga..

Pf: Mai bhi waada karta hoon..

Km and Pm smiled..

Kavin: Dekh ab toh tu ro mt.. Ab khush ho ja.. Tu na badi hokr mere liye wait krna.. Mai aaunga aur tuje apne sath lekr jaunga.. Thik hai?

Purvi: Haann thik hai..

Just then their bus arrived.. Purvi last time hugged Kavin.. He too hugged her back.. And then they went to Mumbai..

After 15 years..

A girl was sitting in front of tv and listening to songs..

Pm (Shouting from the kitchen): Sab samay kya tv pr hi baithi rahegi? Tv ke ander gus jana..

Purvi: Tv ke andar nhi gus sakti na isliye bahar baithkr dekh rhi hu..(and she giggled)

Pm: Jyaada has mt.. (coming out from kitchen and giving her a bag) Bazaar jakr sabji lekr aa..

Purvi: Baad me chali jaungi abhi dekho mai kaam mr rhi hu..

Pm: Konsa kaam?

Purvi: Ye dekho Tv nhi chal rha hai.. Toh usi ko theek mr rhi hu..

Pm: Hey raam mai iss ladki ka kya karu? Kabhi kabhi ise pta nhi kya ho jata hai.. Ja jakr sabji lekr aa.. Mai tb tk babauraam ko bolkr tv theek krwati hun..

Purvi: Thik hai.. Do bag.. Yaad se baburaam ko bol dena thik krne ke liye..

Pm: Haan haan.. Bolti hu tu ja..

Purvi: Thik hai..

Saying this Purvi went to the market..

While Pm was in the kitchen someone came from backside and closed her eyes..

Pm (trying to recognise the hand): Kon? Purvi?

Voice: Nhi Aunty..

Pm recognised the voice..

Pm: Kavin..

Kavin (removing his hands): Sahi pehchana..

Pm turned towards him.. She was shocked to see him..

Pm (with happiness): Are Kavin beta tu yaha? Kitna bada ho gya..

Kavin bends and touches her feet..

Pm: Jug jug jio beta.. Muje toh abhi bhi yakeen nhi ho rha hai ki tu mere saamne khada hai.. Kitna sona lag rha hai tu..

Kavin: Are bas bas aunty.. Itna tariff mt karo..

Pm: Tuje dekhne ke liye meri aakhen taas gyi thi.. Kitne saalon baad aa rha hai tu..

Kavin: Are kya kare aunty ji.. Kaam se chutkara hi nhi mil rha tha.. Ab jab mila toh mai yaha aa gya..

Pm: Are mai toh bhul hi gyi.. (while giving me water to drink) Ye lo paani pi lo..

Kavin (accepting the water): Muje iski zarurat thi.. Thank u aunty..

Pm: Mumbai jakr bahot sanskar sikh lia hhai.. Ab muje thank u bolne chala hai.. Huh..

Kavin: Sorry..

Pm: Chal chal bahot nautanki ho gya..

Kavin: Kitna shannata hai yaha.. Koi nhi hai ghr pr..

Pm: Haan Srikanth ji dukaan pr gye hai badi ki shaadi ko gyi hai aur choti bazaar gyi hai..

Kavin: Ohh..

Suddenly Pm remembered something..

Pm: Ohh mai toh bhul hi gyi thi..

Kavin: Kya?

Pm: Are tv kharab ho gya hai.. Toh baburaam ko bulana tha thik krwane ke liye..

Kavin: Are mai hu toh kisi baburaam ki kya zarurat hai.. Mai krta hoon na theek..

Pm: Tumhe ye bhi aata hai?

Kavin: Ji.. Mai theek krta hoon tb tk aap maa se milkr aa jaiye..

Pm: Rekhaji bhi aai hai?

Kavin: Haann..

Pm: Toh phir mai unse milkr aati hoon.. Tum..

Kavin: Mai tv theek krne ki koshish krta hoon..

Pm: Thik hai.. Jug jug jioo (while caressing his hair)..

After that she went away..

Kavin: Toh tv theek krna hai.. Chal beta kaam pr lag ja..

He removed his jacket and wristwatch and kept it in the table.. he was wearing light blue colour full shirt and black colour jeans.. He started checking the t.v...

A/N: Kavin has entered.. What will be Purvi's reaction on seeing Kavin back after 15 years.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi came back home.. She sat with a thud and kept the bag near the table.. She closed her eyes..

Purvi: Maa..

No response..

Purvi opened her eyes and saw a man working near the tv.

Purvi: Acha hua baburaam aap aa gye.. Ye milakr 3 baar tv kharab ho gya hai.. Aise kaise aap tv theek krte ho?

Kavin smiled under his breathe bt didnt turned back..

Purvi: Kya hua baburaam aap kuch bol kyu nhi rhe ho? Waise jeans mast lag rha hai aapka.. Kisne dia ye? Bhabhi ki choice bhi mast hai.. Are aapne kya maun vrat rakha hai kya ki kuch bol hi nhi rhe hai..

She stood up and went near him.. Kavin felt her coming towards him.. So he turned back.. Purvi got shocked on seeing someone else instead of Baburaam..

Purvi(scared): Aap kaun ho? Aur Baburaam kaha hai? Aap naye naye lagte ho..

Kavin: Mai..

Just then Pm and Rekha entered inside.. Seeing Rekha, Purvi became surprised and went near her and touched her feet..

Purvi: Namaste auntyji.. Kaisi hai aap?

Rekha: Mai theek hoon.. Kitni badi ho gyi hai ye.. Jab choti thi tb do choti baandhti thi aur ab dekho..

Purvi: Kya auntyji..

She was looking outside..

Pm noticed that..

Pm: Kisse dhund rhi hai?

Purvi: Na nahi toh.. (to Rekha) Aap akeli aai hai? Baki ke log nhi aaye?

Rekha (smillingly): Nhi mai akeli nhi aai ho.. Mere sath (she looked at Kavin.. He indicated her not to say anything about him) sirf Kavin ke babu aaye hai..

Purvi(being sad): Ohh..

Kavin smiled..

Purvi turned back and was about to go when she noticed Kavin..

Purvi(to Pm): Maa aap aise kaise kisi ko bhi ghr pr bula sakti ho.. Maine kaha tha na baburaam ko bulane ke liye toh aapne unhe kyu nhi bulaya? Inhe (pointing towards Kavin) kyu bulaya?

Kavin: Maam mai to sirf tv theek krne aaya tha..

Just then Baburaam entered with a packet of sweets..

Purvi saw him..

Purvi: Baburaam ye kon hai.. Aapko pta haina aap humare ghr pr tv theek karane aate ho toh phir kisi naye aadmi ko bhejne ki kya zarurat thi?

Baburaam(Looking confused): Kon naya aadmi?

Purvi(pointing towards Kavin): Ye..

Baburaam: Mai ise nahi jaanta.. Ye humare sath kaam nhi karta hai..

Purvi understood the whole matter..

Purvi: Toh tum chor ho.. Baburaam ise pakdo kahi ye bhaag na jaye.. Jaldi..

Baburaam went and caught him.. Kavin was still smilling.. Pm and Rekha both were shocked on seeing the situation..

Purvi: Maa aap log mere muh kya dekh rhe ho.. Jao jaldi se Police ko phn karo.. Ise aaj mai police ke hawale kr kehi rahungi..

Pm: Baburaam use chor do..

Rekha: Police ko bulane ki koi zarurat nhi hai beta..

Purvi: Lekin aunty..

Pm: Wo khud police me hai..

Purvi looked at him.. Baburaam left Kavin..

Rekha: Tum abhi bhi use nhi pehchani?

Purvi nodded as no..

Pm: Are wo Kavin hai..

Purvi was hell shocked..

Purvi: Aap juth bol rhi ho..

Kavin came near her..

Kavin: Vishwaas nhi ho rha hai Chipkali?

Purvi looked at Kavin then at her mother then again at Kavin.. She doesnt know what to do next..

Purvi: Mai.. mai.. paani lekr aati hun..

Saying this she went to the kitchen feeling little embarrassed..

Rekha: Dekho sharma kr chali gyi..

Pm and Rekha both laughed.. While Kavin was still looking at her retreating figure..

Rekha(tapping his shoulder): Chali gyi hai woh…

Kavin blushed..

Pm: Naraz hai shayad woh.. Jao manakr laao ise..

Kavin: Mai?

Pm: Aur nhi to kya mai?

Kavin smiled.. He went to the kitchen and saw Purvi talking to herself..

Purvi: Huh.. Maa ne bhi nhi bataya ki e log aaenge.. Are agar bta deti toh thodi hi na kuch hota..

Kavin: Purvi..

Purvi stopped doing her work..

Kavin: Naraz ho mujse?

Purvi: Mai kon hoti hu aapse naraz hone ke liye.. Aap aaye ya naaye muje usse kya.. Jaiye yaha se.. Tv theek kr dia hai? Agar nhi toh Baburaam ko bolkr mai theek krwa deti hoon..

Kavin: Lagta hai koi bahot naraz hai..

Purvi didnt replied..

Kavin: Chalo mai bhi tumhari help karta hoon..

He took a knife and was about to cut an onion when Purvi snatched the knife and onion from his hand..

Purvi(angrily): Jaiye yaha se.. muje kaam krne dijiye.. Mai aap logo ke liye chai banakr laati hu..

Kavin: Muje..

Purvi: Adrak wali chai jisme chini kam ho wo pasand hai.. Yaad hai muje..

Kavin smiled amd went outside..

Aftersometime Purvi came outside and gave them tea and some snacks..

Kavin: Chai bahot tasty bani hai..

Pm: Are banegi kaise nhi.. Meri beti ne jo banaya hai..

Purvi smiled.. She looked at the watch..

Purvi: Oh no.. Late ho gya..

Rekha: Kahi jana hai kya?

Purvi: Ji.. Wo mai bacho ko tuition padhati hu toh wahi jana hai.. Ab mai chalti hoon..

She got up to when Kavin said..

Kavin: Mai bhi chalta hoon..

Purvi looked at him..

Kavin: Are bore ho jaunga yaha toh isiliye tumhare sath jaunga to acha lagega..

Purvi nodded as ok..

After few minutes they went outside..

Both were silent on their way..

Kavin: Gaav kitna badal gya hai..

Purvi(taunting him): Haan haan aap toh 15 saal (stretching on the word 15 saal) baad aaye hai alag to lagega hi na..

Kavin: Mai aana chahta tha lekin nhi aa paya..

Purvi: Rehne dijiye aap.. Aapko khali baate banana aata hai.. Unn batoon ko nibhana nhi..

Kavin: Muje meri baaton ko nibhana bhi aata hai..

Purvi looked at him.. He too looked at her.. She then removed her gaze..

A/N: Done with this one.. Kavin and Purvi met after 15 years.. Does Kavin and Purvi still love each other or it was just their childhood love?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thank u.. 


	4. Chapter 4

They both entered inside a small house.. Many students were sitting there along with their books..

Kavin(looking at the house and the students): Jagah achi hai aur bache bhi..

Purvi: Haann..

Students stood up on seeing Purvi..

All students together: Good morning dii..

Purvi: Good morning..

Kavin was standing there at a distance..

One kid noticed Kavin..

Kid1: Didi ye bhaiya kon hai?

Purvi: Ye..

Kid2: Ye bhi humare sath padhenge?

Before Purvi can say anything Kavin spoke..

Kavin: Haan mai bhi aap logo ke sath padhunga..

Purvi: Lekin aap..

Kavin: Koi baat nhi Purvi.. Kabhi kabhi bacho ke sath padhne me maza bhi aata hai.. Tum apna kaam karo mai apna kaam krta hoon..

Purvi nodded as ok..

After teaching them for 2 hours they left the house..

Purvi and Kavin were walking side by side.. Silence was prevailing between them.. Finally Kavin broke the silence..

Kavin: Bachpan ke din bhi kya din the na..

Purvi: Haann..

Kavin: Hum dono bhi padhte the ek sath.. Yahi nhi kabhi kabhi toh mai tumhe padhata hai..

Purvi(Sad tone): Phir aap chale gye aur mai yaha akeli reh gyi..

Kavin stopped in front of her.. She looked at him..

Kavin: Muje apna sapna pura karna tha Purvi isilye muje jana pada.. Agar mai waha nhi jata toh Mai Police nhi ban pata.. Mai tumhe bahot miss krta rehta waha..

Purvi: Aapne ek baar bhi muje phone kia? Phone chore ek baar bhi letter likha? Nhi.. Isse mai kaise manu ki aap muje miss karte..

Kavin: Muje pta hai tum mujse naraz ho. Tum hi bolo mai kya karta? Baba ka waha transfer ho gya.. Muje apna studies bhi krna tha toh baba hum sab ko waha lekr chale gye..(He holded her hands) Ek saal baad jis ghr pr hum reh rhe the wo ghar jal gya.. Saara saman jal gya tha.. Tumhara phone number bhi jal gya tha.. Maine bahot koshis ki tumse contact krne ki bt nhi hua.. Maine socha ki letter bheju phir muje laga ki kahi tum muje bhul toh nhi gyi.. (he paused for a moment.. Tears were filled in his eyes) Isliye maine kuch nhi likha..

Purvi: Koi baat nhi.. Jo hua so ho gya..Galti meri bhi hai.. I am sorry..

Kavin was still silent..

Purvi(trying to cheer him up): Chalo aaj raat aap sab ka khana humare ghr hai.. Aana zarur..

Kavin: Tum khana bhi bana leti ho?

Purvi: Thoda bahot..

Kavin: Tb toh zarur khaunga..

Purvi: Thik hai raat ko milte hai tb.. Bye

Kavin: Bye..

They both left to their houses..

Later in the night Kavin along with his parents came to Purvi's house.. Purvi welcomed them.. She was wearing a nlack and violet colour salwaar suit with hair tied in braid.. All sat on the table.. Kavin's parents were talking with Purvi's parents.. Kavin was feeling bored so he went to the kitchen to help her.. Purvi saw Kavin.

Purvi: Kuch chahiye aapko?

Kavin: Haan..

Purvi: Kya?

Kavin: Tum..

Purvi(surprised): Kya?

Kavin(realizing what he said): Mera mtlb hai ki tum jo khana banai ho use serve krne me mai tumhari help krta hoon..

Purvi: Ohh.. (giving him a bowl) Isse bahar rakh dijiye..

Kavin: Ji mere aka..

Purvi smiled..

Kavin helped Purvi in keeping the dishes and food items in the hall.. All sat together to eat..

Rekha(tasting the soup): Maana padega Neetu.. Purvi khana bahot acha bana leti hai..

Purvi smiled..

Srinaath (Kf): Humara Kavin bhi koi kam nhi hai.. Wo bhi acha khana bana leta hai.. Kyu Kavin?

Kavin(blushing): Kya papa aap bhi..

Purvi smiled seeing Kavin blushing..

Later in the night after washing all the dishes she came outside.. She saw Kavin talking with someone on the phone..

Kavin: Haan baba mai thik hoon.. Khana bhi kha lia hai maine… I m too missing u a lot.. (see's Purvi) Acha ab mai rakhta hoon.. Love u too.. Bye..

He kept the phone down.. And went near Purvi who was lost in her thoughts..

Purvi(thinking): Ye kisse baat kr rhe the? Kahi ge kisise pyaar.. Kavin bahot aage badh gye hai apni life me.. Mai hi pagalo hi tarah unka 15 saal wait krti rhi.. Koi baat nhi agar wo apni zindagi me aave badh gye hai tb mai bhi aage badhne ki koshish karungi..

Kavin shook her with that she came back of her trance..

Kavin: Kiske baare me soch rhi thi?

Purvi: Kissi ke bhi baare me nhi..

Kavin: Juth..

Purvi(trying to divert his mind): Upar chale?

Kavin(shocked) Kya?

Purvi: Mera mtlb hai ki (pointing towards the roof of the house) waha chale..

Kavin: Haan.. Chalo..

Purvi went upstairs.. Kavin tried to go up bt he waa unable to climb it..

Purvi: Apna haath dijiye..

Kavin forwarded his hand.. Purvi holded it and pulled him.. Purvi lost her balance and fall on the roof with Kavin on top.. Both were looking at each other.. Purvi's hair were disturbing him to have a look on her face.. He blew air to her face.. Her beartbeat started to increase with his air.. He brought his face closer to her ear…

Kavin(whispered): You are very beautifull..

Purvi blushed at his comment.. She closed her eyes.. He could assume that she was little scared.. A dog's barking made them realised their positions.. Kavin stood up followed by Purvi..

Kavin: Wohh.. Ah.. I am sorry wo mai..

Purvi: Koi baat nhi..

Both sat on the roof looking at the sky full of stars..

Inside the room Kavin's parents were talking with Purvi's parents..

Srinaath: Waise hum waha aapse kuch maagne aage hai..

Devansh (Pf): Hum aapko kya de sakte hai ? Agar humare nas me hoga toh hum de denge..

Neetu: Haan bhaisahab.. Humare pass to kuch bhi nhi hai aapko dene ke liye..

Rekha: Ek aisi cheez hai jo tum hume de sakti hu Neetu..

Neetu and Devansh looked at each other.. Little scared..

Srinaath looked at Rekha..

Srinaath: Hum apne Kavin ke liye Purvi ka haath maagne aaye hai..

Both Neetu and Devansh were shocked as well as happy..

Neetu: Humari Purvi?

Rekha: Haann.. Isilye hum yaha aaye hai..

Srinaath: Mumbai jaane se pehle maine wada kia tha ki mai Kavin aur Purvi ki shaadi karwaunga.. Wohi waada pura krne mai yaha aaya hoon..

Devansh (with extreme happiness): Hume ye rishtaa manjoor hai..

Rekha: Subh kaam me tb deri kyu? Kl hi sagaai kr lete hai..

Neetu: Lekin Purvi aur Kavin?

Srinaath: Kavin meri baat kabhi nhi talega aur Purvi..

Devansh: Purvi meri baat nhi talegi..

Rekha: Tb kl hi un dono ki sagaai kr dete hai..

Neetu: Mai mithai lekr aati hu..

Both the families started making discussion for tomorrow's sangeet ceremony..

Outside in the roof..

Both were talking about their lifes..

Kavin: Tumhe yaad hai jab mera yaha last din tha toh tum bahot ro rhi thi..

Purvi: Haan yaad hai.. Kaise bhul sakti hu mai.. Aapne tb mujse wada kia tha ki aap jab police ban jaenge tb aap mere se shaadi..

She realised what she said.. Sbe felt embarrassed.. Kavin holded her hands..

Kavin(while looking in his eyes): Muje abhi bhi yaad hai maine kya kaha tha.. Aaj mai phirse wohi baat kehna chah rha hoon..

Purvi: Konsi baat?

Kavin: Kya tum mujse shaadi karogi?

Purvi was shocked with his sudden proposal..

A/N: So done with this chapter.. What will Purvi's reaction to this proposal? What will be their reaction when they will get to know that their parents had already decided their marriage..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thank u a lot.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Purvi was shocked with his sudden proposal.. He was looking at her continuously.. She blushed with his gaze.. She lowered her eyes and said..

Purvi: Aap mujse shaadi krne ke liye tayyar hai?

Kavin: Mai toh tayyar hun.. Kya tum tayyar ho?

Purvi nodded as yess..

Kavin smiled..

Kavin: Niche chal kr sabko batate hai..

Purvi nodded as ok..

They both went to the room and saw their parents were smiling eating sweets.. Srinaath saw Kevi..

Srinaath: Acha hua tum log aa gye.. Humne tum dono ki sagaai kl rakhi hai..

Kavin was hell shocked with this..

Kavin: Kya? kl?

Purvi looked at him..

Kavin: Mera mtlb hai ki itni jaldi?

Rekha: Are koi baat nhi na.. kl sagaai ho jaegi aur kl hi humne panditji ko bulaya hai shaadi ki subh muharat nikalwane ke liye..

Neetu: Haan Purvi.. Tum dono khush toh hona iss rishtey se?

Purvi smiled shyly.. Kavin was in a shocked state..

Rekha: kya hua Kavin? tum khush nhi ho?

Kavin: Nhi nhi mai toh khush hu mai bas ye soch rha tha ki itni jaldi sagaai? saari preparations kaise karenge?

Devansh: Beta aap uski chinta mt karo hum sab wo arrange kr lenge..

Kavin: Thik hai..

Next day…

Everyone was busy preparing for the engagement ceremony.. By evening everything was ready.. Kavin was sitted on the chair waiting for Purvi to come.. Kavin saw two people coming down the stairs.. For the first time he was lost in someone.. Purvi was wearing light green colour saree with matching accessories.. He doesnt realised when she came near him.. Dinesh (Purvi's jijaji) shook him and laughed..

Dinesh: Puri zindagi hai uske sath bitane ke liye.. Abhi k liye use chor de..

Kavin smiled slightly..

Engagement ceremony got over while a pandit was called to fix their wedding day..

Pandit: Dono yajmaan ki kundaliyaan maine dekh li hai.. Do samay bahot hi subh samay hai..

Rekha: Kon konsa samay panditji?

Pandit: Ek mahine baad ka samay aur 2 saal 8 mahine baad ka samay..

Srinaath: Devansh ji agar aapko aitraaz na ho toh hum agle mahine hi inn dono ki shaadi krwana chahte hai..

Devansh: Muje koj aitraaz nhi hai.. Mai khush hu.. Kyu Neetu ji?

Neetu: Haan muje bhi sahi lag rha hai agle mahine hai muhrat.. Lekin tayaariyan?

Rekha: Wo aap hum pr chor dijiye.. Hum manage kr lenge.. Aap befikr ho jaiye.. Aap log bas Purvi ko humare ghr bhejne ki tayaariyan kare..

Purvi smiled shyly..

Neetu: Jaisa aap log thik samjhe..

After one week Kavin and his family went back to their home..

After one month on the day of their wedding Kavin was getting ready when someone enters in his room..

Kavin was shocked on seeing the person…

Purvi was getting ready when Rekha stepped inside the room.. Purvi stood up on seeing her..

Rekha gave her a jewellery set..

Purvi: Aunty ji ye..

Rekha: Pehli baat toh ye ki mai ab tumhari aunty nhi hu.. Muje mummyji bol sakti hu..

Purvi smiled and hugged her..

Rekha: Aur dusri baat ye ki yeh (pointing to the set) humari khandani jewellary hai.. Kavin ki daadi ne muje dia tha aur ab mai ye tumhe de rhi hu.. Ise sambhal kr rakhna..

Purvi smiled.. Rekha made her wore that..

Later in the hall..

Kavin was sitting on the mandap..

Pandit ji: Kanya ko bulaiye..

Devansh: Jee..

Purvi steeped down the stairs looking beautiful in the wedding attire.. On one side was Shruti (Purvi's elder sister) and on other side Rekha was standing.  
Rekha made Purvi sit beside Kavin.. Kavin looked at Purvi.. Purvi smiled at Kavin..

Pandit started the rituals and after the seven pheras Kavin was told to tie mangalsutra on her neck and sindoor on her forhead.. Kavin did as he was told to do.. After the wedding got over Kavin and Purvi went back to their home in Mumbai..

In Kavin's room..

Purvi was sitting in the bed.. She was little nervous as well as shy.. Being a girl she has been waiting for a moment and today the moment is in front of her.. Bt still she was little scared..

Purvi(thinking): Kavin ji ache insaan hai.. Sabki respect krte hai.. Mujse pyaar bhi krte hai.. Apne waade ke pakke hai woh.. Mere tarah unhone bhi iss din ka wait kia hoga.. Agar wo mere sath zabardasti.. Nhi nhi.. Wo aisa nhi karenge..

Her thoughts were interrupted by the closing of door.. Kavin closed the door amd came and sat beside her.. He removed the veil from her head and looked at her closed and nervous eyes.. Kavin smiled..

Kavin: Itna nervous mt feel karo.. Mai tumhe kuch nhi karunga..

And laughed slightly..

Purvi smiled a bit..

Kavin: Apni aakhein khol sakti ho tum.. Mai utna bbi bura nhi dikhta hoon..

Purvi(while opening her eyes): Nhi aisi baat nhi hai..

Kavin: Toh fir kaisi baat hai?

Purvi didnt say anything..

Kavin: Waise muje tumse kuch puchna tha..

Purvi: Haan puchiye na..

Kavin: Tum kya aise kisi bhi ladke se shaadi kr leti jo tumhe propose krta? Bina uss ladke ke jaan pehchaan se?

Purvi: Mtlb?

Kavin: Tum merese 15 saal baad mil rhi ho.. Aur jab maine tumhe propose kia toh tumne haa keh dia? Meri jagah agar koi aur ladka hota toh use bhi haan keh deti?

Purvi was shocked by his words..

Purvi: Ye aap kya keh rhe hai?

Kavin: Muje ghuma firakr baat krne ki aadat nhi hai.. Sidha point pr aata hoon.. (He went to his desk amd took out some papers and it to her) Isse padh lo sab samajh me aa jaega..

Purvi took the papers and was shocked to read it..

Purvi: Kavin ji DIVORCE?

Kavin: Mai tumse pyaar nhi krta.. Meri ek girlfriend hai aur mai sirf usi se pyaar krta hoon…..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Kavin has a gf? Then why he married Purvi? All willbe revealed in the next chapter..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thank u… 


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi was shocked.. She went near him.. Holded his hand and said..

Purvi: Kavinji aap aap juth bol rhe haina?

Kavin(removed her hands from his hand): Yahi sach hai.. Mai tumse nhi Ria se pyaar krta hoon..

Purvi(angrily): Agar aap usse pyaar krte toh fir mujse kyu shaadi ki?(shouting) Kyu ki shaadi? Boliye?

Kavin: Khali apne papa ka maan rakhne ke liye..

Purvi(clapping): Wahh Kavinji.. Aapne apne papa ka maan rakhne ke liya shaadi kr lia lekin mera kya? Mere papa ka koi maan nhi hai?

Kavin: Dekho tumhari baat alag hai meri baat alag hai?

Purvi: Kaise alag hui bataiye? Agar aapko mujse problem tha toh muje bol dete.. Mai khud mana kr deti iss shaadi ke liye..

Kavin: Maine kab kaha ki mai yeh shaadi nhi krna chahta?

Purvi looked at him confusely..

Kavin: Tumse shaadi krne mehi toh muje fayda tha..

Purvi: Kai.. Kaisa fayda?

Kavin: 2-3 mahina tumhare sath spend karunga ahr fir papa ko bol dunga ki tumhara aur mera koi match nhi hai..

Purvi was hell shocked with this..

Kavin(continued): 2 mahine baad him dono divorce kr lenge fir tum apne raaste mai apne raaste...

Purvi: Agar aap isme khush hai toh mai bhi khush hu..

Kavin: Ek aur baat.. Please Maa and papa ko mt batana..

Purvi(sadly): Thik hai..

Kavin: Waise hum 2 mahine ek sath rehne wale hai toh kyu na hum friends bankr rahe?(He forwarded his hand)

Purvi looked at him and then at his hand and then handshaked him with a smile..

Kavin: Tum..

Purvi: Aap bed pr so jaiye mai niche so jati hu..

Kavin: Waise bhi kuch hi din ke liye aise tumhe sona padega.. Jab maa aur papa chale jaenge tb tum dusre kamre me so jaya krna..

Purvi didnt say anything.. Made her bed and slept their silently crying…

Kavin too laid on his bed and drifted to his flashback..

Flashback:-

Kavin was getting ready in his room when someone entered.. He was shocked to see the person.. The person closes door and went and hugged Kavin..

Person: Baby I missed u soooo mucchhhh… Tumhe pure 1 hafte baad dekh rhi hu pta hai.. I really missed u baby..

Kavin: Haan Ria.. Maine bhi tumhe bahot miss kia..

Ria hugged him..

Ria: Waise Baby tumne uss gaav type ladki se kyu shaadi krne ki sochi?

Kavin: Purvi hai uska naam.. Wo aur mai bachpan me ek sath rehte the.. hum log friends the.. Maine baba aur maa ko kehte hue suna tha ki wo meri shaadi usse krwaenge.. Isliye maine ye plan socha..

Ria: Baby.. i lovee uu sooo muchhh…

Kavin: I love u too Ria..

Ria: Tumhare liye ek gift hai..

Kavin: Kya?

Ria: Aakhein band karo pehle aur haath samne badhao..?

Kavin closes his eyes and forwards his hands..

Ria(keeping somthing on his hand): Tan tana..

Kavin opens his eyes and was shocked to see somthing..

Kavin(little angry): Ye kya hai Ria?

Ria: Divorce papers..

Kavin: Kiske?

Ria: Are tumhari aur uss ladki ke.. Usse iss paper sign krwa lena aur phir hum dono ek ho jaenge..

Kavin(giving her the papers back): Mai aisa nhi kr sakta..

Ria (getting emotional): Kyu tum nhi chahte ki tumhara divorce ho jae uss ladki se?

Kavin: Aisi baat nhi hai.. Mai usse divorce le lunga lekin abhi nhi.. 3-4 mahine baad..

Ria: Pakka toh?

Kavin: Haan pakka..

Ria:Waise muje tumhari madad chahiye..

Kavin: Kaisi madad?

Ria(took out some papers): Isme tumhara sign chahiye..

Kavin: Kaise papers hai ye?

Ria (after thinking for sometime): Woh..Woh haann Bank ke papers hai.. Tumhara naam nominee me dia hai isliye tumhare signs chahiye..

Kavin: Acha lao..

He was about to sign it when Arpit came..

Arpit (while looking at Ria): Bhai panditji aapko bula rhe hai...

Arpit looked at the papers, snatched it and kept it in the bed and dragged him towards the door..

Ria (angrily): Ye kya badtameez hai Arpit? Kavin un papers pr sign krne wala tha..

Kavin: Koi baat nhi Ria.. Bank ke hi toh papers haina? Baadme sign kr lunga.. Tum niche aa jana..

Ria: Lekin..

Arpit: Bhaiya ne bola haina baadme sign kr denge toh baadme aa jana..

Saying this he took Kavin downstairs..

Ria (cursing Arpit): Agar ye nhi aata abhi toh mai sign bhi krwa leti.. Huh..

Flashback ends**

Kavin looked at Purvi.. He saw her sleeping bt her cheeks were little wet..

Kavin(thinking): Bas do mahine ki hi baat hai Purvi.. Fir tum apne raaste mai apne raaste..

He too drifted back to his sleep…

Next morning Purvi woke up with the banging of the door.. She realised yesterday's night.. She looked at Kavin.. He was still sleeping.. Again there was banging of the door.. Purvi stood up and went and opened the door.. She saw Rekha standing there with a saree in her hand..

Rekha: Raat ko neend achi toh aayi na?

Purvi nodded as yes.. Rekha looked at Kavin..

Rekha (giving her the saree): Aaj tumhara muh dikhai hai.. Ye saree pehen kr aa jana aur uss gadhe (pointing towards Kavin) ko bhi utha dena..

Purvi looked at Kavin and then nodded as ok..

Rekha kissed her forhead and went away..

Purvi(thinking): Do mahine khali rehna hai yaha pe.. (She looked at the saree) Maa aur papa ko agar pata chalega ye baat toh unhe bahot bura lagega.. Kavinji se pehle mai hi sab ko bta dungi ye baat ki hum dono ka koi mel nhi hai.. Haan yahi sahi rahega..

Thinking this she went to the bathroom..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Purvi has decided to tell her parents about the divorce before Kavin tells them.. What will be their reactions? All will be revealed in the next chapters with some more twist..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thank u a lot.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Purvi came out of the bathroom and saw Kavin missing..

Purvi(thinking): Ab ye kaha chale gye? Acha hai ye abhi nhi hai yaha..

She was trying to wear the saree bt was unable to do.. She was only in her blouse and petticoat.. Suddenly Kavin entered the room and looked at Purvi in shocked.. As soon as Purvi saw him she covered herself with the saree and turned back to him.. Purvi was embarrassed with his sudden coming.. Kavin looked at her..

Purvi: Aap mummyji ko ek baar bula denge? Wo mai..

Kavin understood that she was embarrassed.. He turned back and said..

Kavin: Mai bulakr laata hun.. Tumhe darwaaza band kr lena chahiye tha..

Purvi: Wo mai bhul gyi thi..

Kavin: Mai bulakr laata hun..

Kavin went outside and Purvi closed the door.. After few minutes heard Rekha calling her.. So she opened the door..

Rekha: Kya hua beta? Tume abhi tk saree nhi paheni..

Purvi(looking on the floor): Wo muje saree pehenna nhi aata hai..

Rekha: Kya? Tumhe pehle bol dena chahiye tha.. Mai tumhe kuch aur de deti.. Aao mai tb tk tumhe saree pehenati hu..

Purvi looked at her and smiled..

On the hall..

Kavin was talking with someone when he heard a small tinkling of sound.. He looked towards the sound and was mesmerized to see the person.. Purvi was wearing a red colour saree with hair tied on bun and with matching accessories.. He noticed her leg.. She was wearing payal which was making a sweet sound.. Kavin was lost in her beauty when his phone rang.. On seeing the caller's name he realises what he was doing.. He picked up the phone..

Kavin: Haan Ria bolo?

Ria: Kya bolo? Tumhe tbse awaaz de rhi thi kaha gayab ho gye the?

Kavin: Ah wo mai.. (He saw Purvi coming towards his direction) Mai tumhe baadme phone krta hoon..

And he cut his phone call..

He looked at Purvi who was going towards the kitchen along with Rekha.. Some kids pushed him with that he realised what he was doing or rather thinking..

Kavin(thinking): Ye mai kya kr rha tha? Muje toh ready bhi hona hai..

Thinking this he went to the room and freshens up.. Kavin was wearing his coat when Purvi entered with a cup of tea.. Kavin smiled at her.. Purvi kept the tray and went to arrange the bed..

Kavin: Ise kya hua? Jo bhi ho muje kya?

Suddenly Kavin saw something on her back.. He called Purvi..

Kavin: Purvi..

Purvi didnt responded.. Kavin got angry with that.. He went near her, pulled her towards himself and held her by her arm..

Kavin(angrily): Kabse bula rha hun tumhe sunai nhi deta hai kya? tumhare kapdo me chipkali hai..

Hearing the word chipkali Purvi got scared and hugged him tightly..

Purvi: Use hataiye.. plsss…

Kavin looked at her scared face and smile.. He then threw the lizard out..

Kavin: Fek dia hai maine.. Ab tum befikar reh sakti ho..

Purvi looked at him.. Kavin too looked at her.. Purvi realised her situation.. She left him.. She lowered her head and said..

Purvi: I am sorry.. Wo muje chipkali…

Kavin: Muje pta hai tumhe darr lagta hai..

Purvi looked at Kavin..Kavin was also looking at her.. Suddenly his phone rang.. He took the phone a d saw the caller's name.. Then he looked at Purvi.. Purvi too looked at him and then at his phone.. Tears swell up on her eyes..

Kavin: Purvi woh mai…

Before he could say anything Purvi ran from there...Kavin picked up the phone and started talking to Ria..

Purvi was running when she collided with someone.. Purvi saw the person and clean her eyes..

Person: Kya hua aapko? Aap ro kyu rhi hai?

Purvi: Nhi wo vas aankh me kuch chala gya tha.. Waise aap?

Person: Mai Nikhil Kavin sir ka collegue hu..

Purvi: Ohh..

Nikhil: Agar mai galat nhi hu toh aap Purvi haina? Kavin sir ki wife..

Purvi nodded as yes..

Nikhil: Waise manna padega sir ki choice ko..

Purvi smiled fakely.. Nikhil sensed something wrong..

Before he could say anything Rekha Arpit came there..

Arpit: Bhabhi maa aapko bula rhi hai..

Purvi(To Nikhil): Mai aati hu..

Nikhil nodded as ok..

Purvi went downstairs and approach towards Rekha..

Purvi: Aapne bulaya mummyji?

Rekha: Haan beta.. Aaj tumhara yaha pehla din hai to tumhe aaj naashta banana padega.. Aur kuch mitha bhi.. Purvi nodded as ok..

She went to the kitchen and prepared kachori and sabji along with halwa as a sweet dish.. She kept all the dishes in the dining table.. All came one by one.. At the last Kavin came along with Nikhil.. Rekha saw Nikhil and smiled..

Rekha; Kaise ko Nikhil beta?

Nikhil: Mai thik hu aunty aur aap?

Rekha: Mai bhi thik hu.. Aao tum bhi naashta kr lo.. Aaj khana Purvi ne banaya hai..

Kavin looked at Purvi who was looking at Rekha and Nikhil.. Kavin smiled seeing Purvi smiling at something..

Kavin and Nikhil sat together.. Purvi served everyone.. Purvi went near Kavin and gave him puri and sabji.. Kavin looked at her and smiled.. Purvi didnt smiled.. She gave Nikhil the same bt with a smiling face.. Kavin felt bad.. It was time for halwa.. On seeing halwa Arpit happily said..

Arpit: Woww.. Halwa.. Wahh bhabhi aapko toh bhaiya ka choice bhi pta hai.. Bhaiya ko halwa bahot pasand hai..

Rekha (teasingly): Jao Purvi Kavin ko halwa de do..

Purvi went near him and gave him some halwa.. He looked at her and said "Thank you".. Kavin looked at his family and saw them staring at him..

Kavin(to all): Kya hua aap sab ko? Aise kyu ghur rhe ho?

Srinaath: Halwa taste krke to bta kaisa bana hai..

Rekha stood up and went near Purvi and Kavin..

Rekha(to Kavin): Are kha na..

Kavin looked at all and then ate a bite..

All together: Kaisa bana hai?

Kavin: Bahot tasty bana hai..

Rekha took the bowl from her hand and gave all the halwa to Kavin..

Rekha: Agar itna hi tasty bana hai toh ye le pura kha le..

Kavin(shocked): Are itna saara..

Rekha: Kam hai? Purvi ahr bhi haina kitchen me?

Purvi nodded as yes..

Rekha: Lekr aao toh..

Purvi was about to go when Kavin held her wrist.. Purvi looked at him and then at his hand.. He left her..

Kavin: Bas aur nhi.. Itna hi kafi hai..

Everyone laughed with this..

In the evening it was their reception.. All the CID members came.. Ria also came there.. All the famiky members became seeing her.. She in attitude went near Kavin and hugged him.. Kavin saw that all the guests are seeing him and Ria so he just separated her..

Ria: Kya hua?

Kavin: Sab log hume hi dekh rhe hai.. Isliye maine aisa kia..

Ria: Toh kya hua? Logo ka kaam hai aisa dekhna..

Kavin: Tb bhi Ria..

Ria: Muje tumse kuch baat krni hai..

Kavin: Haan bolo mai sun rha hun..

Ria: Wo papers..

Before she could say anything Abhijeet and Daya came there.. On seeing them Ria gave them a fake smile..

Abhijeet: Kyu janab hume humari bhabhiji se nhi mil waenge?

Ria: Abhi nhi sir.. Wo muje Kavin se thoda kaam hai..(to Kavin) Kavin zara chalo na mere sath..

Tarika came there..

Tarika: Are itni bhi kya jaldi hai? Ab toh iski shaadi bhi ho ghi.. Ab toh iska peecha chor do..

Duo laughed..

Ria(sternly):Kavin chalo na..

She held his arm.. Kavin removed her hand..

Kavin: Ruko na Ria.. Abhi saare guests aaye hai.. Agar abhi chala gya toh sab log baate banaenge.. Mai tumhari baat fir kabhi sun lunga..

Saying this he along with Abhirika and Daya went away..

Ria was about to go behind him when her phone rang.. Her face became pale.. She look around and saw that no one is watching her.. So she went to an empty ground..

Ria: Haan hello..… Nhi abhi tk sign nhi hua hai… Mai mai kr lungi.. Tum chinta mt karo… Haan wo abhi busy hai… Uski shaadi ho gyi hai…. Nhi nhi wo mujse hi pyaar krta hai… Nhi nhii.. Tum chinta mt karo mai sign karke lekr aa jaungi.. 10 din? Thik hai mai mai dekhti hu… Haan.. Ab mai rakhti hu.. Wrna koi aa jaega.. Haan bye…

Saying this she cut the phone… She looked here and saw no one.. She went to the room..

A person had heard what she was saying..

Person (thinking): Muje kaise bhi krke unhe batana padega.. Mai unhe aise kisi bhi paper pr sign nhi krne dungi…

A/N: Done with this one also..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	8. Chapter 8

The person was standing near the door when someone tapped her shoulder.. The person turned back and saw Nikhil..

Person: Aap yaha?

Nikhil: Yahi toh muje tumse puchna chahiye tha.. Tum yaha kya kr rhi ho Purvi?

Purvi: Woh kuch nhi.. Bas aise hi..

Nikhil: Chalo andar.. Sab puch rhe hai nayi dulhan kaha hai..

Purvi smiled and went inside..

Purvi entered along with Nikhil.. Kavin and Ria were standing together.. Ria saw Nikhil and Purvi.. An idea struck her..

Ria (whisper): Apni biwi ko dekho.. Yaha aaye do din bhi nhi hua aur kaise kisi aur ladke pr dore daal rhi hai..

Kavin: Ye uska life hai.. Wo yaha aazad hai.. Wo kisi ke bhi sath rhe muje usse kya.. Tum bhi apna time waste mt karo in sab cheezo me..

Saying this he went away.. Ria was dumbstruck..

Purvi and Kavin were told to sit together so that the photographer's can take their pictures.. Both were sitting with some gap in between them..

Photographer: Sir maam aap log thoda pass aaiye..

Kavin and Purvi look at each and then sat close to each.. The photographer then took their pictures..

Arpit: Ladies and Getlemen and small kids today we all have gathered here to celebrate the wedding of our dear Kavin bhaiya and our sweet bhabhi Purvi.. So give a huge round of applause to them..

Everyone gave a huge applause to them..

Arpit: I would like to request our Dj to play some romantic song so that all the couples including the bride and groom to dance on it..

Everyone clapped.. Kavin and Purvi looked at each other.. They both were hesitating to dance together.. Arpit came there to call them..

Arpit: Are chaliye na.. Sharma kyu rhe hai..

Purvi: Muje dance krna nhi aata.. Tum apne bhaiya ko lekr jao na..

Kavin: Rehne de na Arpit.. Purvi ka bhi mann nhi hai.. Baki sab ko enjoy krne de na..

Arpit: Mai aaj aapki ek bhi baat nhi manunga.. Aapko aana hi padega..

Ria came there..

Ria: Kyu zabardasti kr rhe ho Arpit? Jab Kavin mana kr rha hai toh kyu use dance krne ke liye force kr rhe ho?

Arpit ignored her..

Arpit: Bhaiya chaliye na.. Bhabhi aap apne devar ki baat nhi manengi? Plss chaliye na..

Ria: Tumhe problem kya hai Arpit..

Arpit: Chaliye bhaiya..

And he dragged Kevi to the floor.. Ria got angry with his behaviour..

In the dance floor all the couples were dancing.. Kevi were standing in the middle sometimes looking at each other and sometimes looking at the couples dancing..

Abhirika and Dareya saw them.. They went near them..

Tarika: Are Kavin Purvi dance karo..

Kevi nodded as yes..

Kavin looked at Purvi.. He took one step closer to her..

Kavin(politely): May I?

Purvi looked at him..

Purvi: Wo muje dance nhi aata hai..

Kavin(jokingly): Don't worry mai bhi koi Michael Jackson nhi hoon..

Purvi smiled..

Kavin: Ab bhi agar dance nhi karogi toh tumhari mummyji muje daant degi (pointing towards his mother)..

Purvi looked at the direction.. She saw Rekha telling her to dance.. Purvi then looked at Kavin..

Kavin:Dance kare?(He pointed towards hks extended hand)

Purvi accepted his hand.. Kavin held her close to himself.. He wrapped his hand around her waist.. A current passed to her body feeling him so close to herself.. She looked at his hands.. His hands were very cold.. Purvi shivered with hos touch.. She with trembling hands kept her hand on his shoulders.. Kavin felt her uncomfortableness..

Kavin: Relax Purvi.. Ye sirf thode der ki hi baat hai.. So just chill..

Purvi nodded as ok..

They started to dance on the beat of suraj hua madham..

Suraj Hua Maddham, Chaand Jalne Laga Aasmaan Yeh Haai Kyoon Pighalne Laga... (2)  
Main Thehra Raha, Zameen Chalne Lagi Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi Oh, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai

[He pulled her close to himself.. Her heartbeat stopped for a moment feeling him so close to her..]

Ho Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa Suraj Hua Maddham, Chaand Jalne Laga Aasmaan Yeh Haai Kyoon Pighalne Laga Main Thehri Rahi, Zameen Chalne Lagi Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi Haan, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai

Hai Khoobsurat Yeh Pal, Sab Kuch Raha Hai Badal Sapne Haqeeqat Mein Jo Dhal Rahe Hai Kya Sadiyon Se Puraana Hai Rishtaa Yeh Hamaara Ke Jis Tarha Tumse Hum Mil Rahe Hai

[He lifted her up in a sway.. Purvi was shocked with his act.. She looked at him horrifiedly.. He assured her to be safe with his eyes..]

Yunhi Rahe Har Dam Pyaar Ka Mausam Yunhi Milo Humse Tum Janam Janam Main Thehra Raha, Zameen Chalne Lagi La La La, La La La, La La La Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi

Haan, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai

[Her back touches his chest.. He kept his hands on ber bare waist.. Then turned her and faced her..And danced and swayed to the music..]

Tere Hi Rang Se Yun Main To Rangeen Hoon Sanam Paake Tujhe Khud Se Hi Kho Rahi Hoon Sanam O Maahiya, Ve Tere Ishq Mein Haan Doobke Paar Main Ho Rahi Hoon Sanam Saagar Hua Pyaasa, Raat Jagne Lagi Sholo Ke Dil Mein Bhi Aag Jalne Lagi

Main Thehri Lagi, Zameen Chalne Lagi Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai Sajna Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai Suraj Hua Maddham Chaand Jalne Laga Aasmaan Yeh Haai Kyoon Pighalne Laga Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai

Kevi were lost in each other.. The music got over bt they were still holding each other..

Ria was getting very angry seeing this.. Arpit came near her..

Arpit: Juice?

Ria(angrily):My foot..

Arpit: Jalne ki badbu aa rhi hai kahi se.. Tumhe aa rhi hai?

Ria glared him angrily..

Arpit: Ye toh bas shuruat hai.. Aage aage dekho hota hai Kya.. Aakhir bachpan ka pyaar hai inka..

Saying this he went away..

Ria (thinking): Muje iss ladki k kuch toh krna hi padega..

With the sound of the clapping Kevi realised their situation and separated from each other.. Both weren't able to look at each other..

After the party got over Kevi went to their room amd slept silently without talking with each other…

A/N: Done with this one.. So will Ria's plan b successful or Purvi will help Kavin?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot..


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Purvi woke up and saw Kavin missing.. The only word she said to herself at that moment was "Ria".. She went to the washroom and came back after few minutes.. She saw Kavin sitting on the bed in full sweaty face..

Purvi: Aapko itna paseena kyu aa rha hai?

Kavin: Wo mai jogging ke liye jata hu har subah.. Toh isiliye itna paseena aa jata hai..

Purvi: Aap tb fresh ho jaiye.. Mai breakfast banati hu..

Kavin: Wo aaj maa papa dono ja rhe hai..

Purvi(confused): Ja rhe hai mtlb?

Kavin: Papa ki tamanna thi ki kab ghr me badi bahu aa jaegi tb wo gaav jakr kaam karenge.. Toh isliye maa aur papa dono aaj gaavja rhe hai..

Purvi: Acha hua aapne bta dia.. Mai maaji se milkr aati hu..

Kavin: Haan jao.. Maaji ki laadli bahu jo ho..

And he laughed.. Purvi too smiled hearing that..

She then went to her in law's room.. She saw them packing.. She went near them.. Srinaath saw her..

Srinaath: Acha hua tum aa gyi.. Mai tumhe hi bulane wala tha..

Purvi: Kuch kaam tha aapko?

Srinaath: Haan..

He took out his wallet and gave her some money..

Purvi(confused): Iski kya zarurat hai papaji..

Rekha: Tum iss ghr ki badi bahu ko.. Ye tumhara nek hai..

Srinaath: Ise humara aashirwaad samajh kr rakh lo..

Purvi nodded as ok and accepted the money and bend to touch his feet..

Srinaath: Khush raho.. Sada suhagan raho..

Purvi then moved near Rekha and touched her foot..

Rekha: Khush raho aur Kavin ko bhi khush rakho..

Purvi nodded as yes..

Rekha: Humara aaj aakhiri din hai toh humare liye gajar ka halwa banaogi?

Purvi: Zarur.. Kyu nhi.. Mai banakr laati hu..

Saying this she went away..

Rekha: Bahot pyaari bachi hai ye.. Bhagwaan kare ise humesha khush rakhe..

Srinaath: Aakhir bahu kiski hai..

Rekha: Humari..

And they laughed..

Purvi made gajar ka halwa and brought near her in law's.. Kavin was also present there.. Kavin smiled seeing her..

Rekha took the bowl and forwarded one full spoon of halwa towards Kavin.. Kavin ate it.. Rekha then forwarded the same spoon towards Purvi.. She looked at her and then at Kavin.. Rekha saw that..

Rekha: Use kya dekh rhi hai? Mai khila rhi huna tuje.. Le muh khol..

Purvi opened her mouth and ate it.. Rekha smiled..

After sometimes Srinaath and Rekha went away.. Kavin too went with them to drop them to the bus stop..

Purvi was alone at the home cleaning the kitchen when doorbell rang..

Purvi(thinking): Kavinji itni jaldi aa gye? Shayad kuch bhul gye honge..

She went to open the door and was surprised to see a lady.. Her back was facing towards Purvi.. Purvi noticed her keenly.. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top.. Her hair was tied in a ponytail..

Purvi: Jii aap?

The lady turned.. Purvi was shocked to see her..

Purvi: Ria tum?

Ria: Haan kyu mai nhi aa sakti kya?

While saying this she entered inside the house literally pushing Purvi..

Purvi(angrily): Ye kya badtameezi hai? Aise hi bina bataye kisi ke bhi ghr ghuse aa rhi ho..

Ria: Ye mere Kavin ka ghar hai.. Mai kab aau kab nhi ye muje tumse jaane ki zarurat nhi hai.. So you stay out of the house..

Ria(shouting seductively): Baby.. Baby where are you? See mai aa gyi..

Saying this she sat on the sofa keeping her leg on the table..

Purvi: Tumhara Baby abhi ghr pr nhi hai.. So jab tumhara Baby aaega tb tum aa jana yaha tb tk ke liye tum bahar ja sakti (pointing towards the exit door)..

Ria stood up amd went to his room.. Purvi too followed her..

Purvi: Tum hamare room me aise nhi ghush sakti ho.. Maa baap ne tameez nhi sikhai hai kya tumhe?

Ria: Humara? (She laughed loudly) Ye room aur wo bhi tumhara? Hahahaha.. What a funny joke.. Listen you looser tum yaha sirf Kavin ke parents ki wajah se reh rhi ho.. Kavin ki wajah se nhi.. Kavin sirf mujhse pyaar krta hai.. Uspe ahr uske kamro pe sirf aur sirf mera haq hai.. Samjhi tum.. You bloody duffer..

Purvi was about to say something when someone else said..

Person: Bhale hi tum Kavin bhaiya se pyaar krti hu lekin ab unki shaadi bhabhi se ho gyi hai.. So its better to leave the room kyuki agar maine apna limit cross kr dia toh.. You know very well what will happen.. So just leave the room..

Ria angrily left the room..

Purvi: Arpit..

Arpit: Bhabhi aap ab chinta mt kijiye.. Ye ladki ab iss room me nhi aaegi..

Purvi: Thank u Arpit.. Thank u soo much..

Arpit: Koi baat nhi bhabhi..

Purvi: Waise kya mai tumse kuch puch sakti hu?

Arpit: Haan puchiye na..

Purvi: Ye Ria aur Kavinji ka chakkar kab se chal rha hai? Aur Papaji ne Kavinji aur Ria ki shaadi kyu nhi krwai?

Arpit: Wo bhabhi..

He looked here and there and then started telling her the reason..  
Arpit: Woh darasal…..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Next chapter will contain the actual reason why Srinaath and his family hates Ria..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot..  



	10. Chapter 10

Arpit: Ria bhaiya se 1 saal pehle mili thi.. Kabhi kabhi aisa hota hai ki logo ke physical atttaction ke wajah se koi unhe pasand kr leta hai bhale hi usse wo pyaar na kare.. Waisa hi bhaiya ko bhi hua hai uss Ria me sath..

Purvi: Tumne unhe samjhaya nhi?

Arpit: Ria ne bhaiya pr koi jaadu kr rakha hai jisse bhaiya ko humari baat pr bhi yakeen nhi aata hai..

Purvi: Mai kuch samjhi nhi..

Arpit: Bhaiya aur mai ek shaadi me gye the..Waha unhe Ria mili thi.. Aap hi batao bhabhi shaadi me koi mini skirt pahen kr aata hai kya? Mai feminist ke khilaaf nhi hu lekin tb bhi use uss type ka dress pahene dekh sabhi use ghoor ghoor kr dekhne lage.. Bhaiya bhi use dekhne lage.. Thode der baad maine dekha ki Ria aur bhaiya baat kr rhe hai.. Mai unhe pass gya to pta chala ki Ria unki classmate hai.. Muje thoda hairaani hua lekin mai tb bhi kuch nhi bola.. Dono ne number exchange kia aur fir baate krne lag gye.. Aisa kuch dino tk chalta rha.. Dono ke beech achi khasi dosti ho gyi.. Ek din fir Ria ne unhe propose kia aur unhone accept kr lia.. Unhe bhi laga ki wo usse pyaar krne lage hai.. Maine kai baar Ria ko do teen ladke logo ke sath dekha hai.. Unse chipak chipak kr baate krti hai ek sath sab jagah jati thi.. Yahi nhi raat ko maine dono ko ek din ek hi room me dekha..

Purvi:What? Kavinji ne kuch nhi kaha?

Arpit: Jab maine bhaiya ko bataya bhaiya bhi hairaan hue the.. Dusre din bhaiya aue mai usi hotel me gye.. Waha jakr dekha toh mai hairaan ho gya tha.. Maine dekha ki Ria aur uski friend dono ek hi bed pr the aur un dono ke beech me ek bachi so rhi thi.. Ria ne jab bhaiya ko dekha toh usne kaha ki wo ladka uska bhai hai wo bachi uski bhatiji hai.. Uski maa mar gyi hai toh isliye kabhi kabhi wo uske sath rehne ke liye aa jati hai.. Ye sunkar mere hosh hi udd gye.. Maine bhaiya ko bahot samjhaya ki Ria achi ladki nhi hai lekin fir bhi unhone meri baat nhi maani..

Arpit (after a pause): Ek din bhaiya Ria ko lekr papa ke pass gye aur kaha ki wo isse shaadi krna chahta hai.. papa ne mana kr dia ye kehkr ki papa ne pehle se hi unki (Kavin) ki shaadi aapse krne ka waada kr rakha hai.. Bhaiya maan gye uss waqt.. Lekin muje nhi pta tha ki bhaiya abhi bhi Ria se hi pyaar krte hai..

Arpit (folded his hands): Bhabhi plss aap bhaiya ko Ria se bachaengi.. Plss.. Waada kijiye mujse..

Purvi(kept her hand on his hands): Waada krti hu.. Uss Ria se mai Kavinji ko bachakr rakhungi.. Unhe ek aanch bhi aane nhi dungi..

Arpit: Ye hui na bhabhi wali baat..

Purvi smiled..

Arpit: Muje bhook lagi hai.. Kuch khaane ke liye hai?

Purvi: Haan.. Gajar ha halwa banai hu.. Khaenge?

Arpit: Mera aur bhaiya ka fav hai wo.. Obviously khaunga..

Purvi: Baitho.. Mai lekr aati hu..

Purvi was going to the kitchen when she collided with Kavin.. She was about to fall when Kavin held her from her waist.. Both were lost in each other's eyes.. Just then Ria came and saw them.. She angrily coughed.. They came back of their trance.. Kavin left her looked at other side.. Purvi looked at Kavin and then at Ria and then said a quick "Sorry" and left the place leaving them alone..

Kavin: Wo mai..

Ria (hugging): Koi explanation ke zarurat nhi hai muje baby.. Muje pta hai tum bas use girne se bacha rhe the..

Kavin: Haann.. Tum muje kitni achi tarah samajhti hu.. I love u..

Ria: Love u too baby..

And she kissed him on his cheek.. He smiled..

After some moment Ria went away to her house while Kavin went to his room to do his work..

The day went in a blur..

Next day Kavin woke up early and went for his jogging.. Purvi woke up after sometime and went to freshen up.. Then came back and made breakfast for both Kavin and Arpit..

Kavin came back and get freshen up.. After sometime both Kavin and Arpit came down for breakfast.. After completing their food they went to their respective places i.e bureau and lab..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Purvi gets to know about Ria.. Will she be able to protect Kavin from Ria? Or she will fall in the trap of Ria?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	11. Chapter 11

Its been a week and more for Kevi's marriage.. Arpit had done to Delhi for his studies.. Kevi were used to live alone in different rooms.. They were only husband and wife for the society bt on reality they were only friends not more than that.. They used to talk very less only related to household things.. During weekends Ria used to come.. On seeing her Purvi used to get angry.. One day Purvi was going to the market when she saw Ria with a man.. Sbe started following her.. Ria and the man reached an unknown place.. Purvi became shocked on seeing Ria kissing the man..She called Kavin and told him to come to the address She had sent him.. She entered inside angrily.. Ria saw her and became shocked..

Ria: Purvi tum yaha?

Purvi: Kyu hairaani hua muje yaha dekh kr? Hairaani toh muje ho rha hai.. Tum sabko bolti ho ki tum Kavinji se pyaar krti ho aur yaha tum uss aadmi ke sath kiss.. Chii..

Ria: Toh? Meri life hai.. Mai kuch bhi karu tumhe kya?

Purvi: Mai aisa hone nhi dungi.. Tum Kavinji ki life aise barbaad nhi krne dungi..

Ria (evily smiling): Kyu kya karogi tum? Pehle jakr apne aur Kavin ke rishte ho strong karo fir muje bolo..

Purvi: Tumhe koi haq nhi banta Kavinji aur mere rishte ke baare me baat krne ka.. Mai unhi patni hu aur humesha rahungi..

Ria(pleading tone): Tum aisa ghinona ilzaam mujpr kaise laga sakti hu Purbi? Maine tumhara kya bigara hai? Mai toh bas Kavin se pyaar krti hu..

Purvi(confused): Ye tum kya bole ja rhi ho? ghinona ilzaam? Maine konsa ilzaam lagaya tum pr?

Ria went to the person who was standing on the gate and hugged him and started crying..

Ria: Kavin dekho no.. Tumhari patni mujhpr kitna ganda ilzaam laga rhi..

Kavin looked at Purvi.. Purvi understood the whole matter..

Purvi: Nhi Kavinji.. Ye juth bol rhi hai.. Jo sach hai mai wahi bol rhi hu.. Maine apni aakhon se dekha hai Ria ko iss aadmi (pointing towards the man) ko kiss krte hue..

Ria went near Purvi and held her by her shoulder..

Ria: Plss Purvi aisa juth toh mt bolo at least.. Maine iss aadmi ko aaj se pehle nhi dekha hai.. Tb se mai tumhe yahi samjhane ki koshish kr rhi hu..

Purvi(while removing her hands): Juth mt bolo Ria..

She went near Kavin.

Purvi: Kavinji mera yakeen kijiye ye ladki juth bol rhi hai.. Ye iss aadmi ke sath yaha aayi thi..

Kavin raised his hand in order to stop her..

Purvi: Lekin Kavinji..

Kavin: Bas..

He went near the man..

Kavin: Tum kaun ho?

Man: Saab mera naam Raj hai.. Mai yeh bagal wali basti me rehta hoon..

Kavin: Toh tum yaha kya kr rhe ho?

Raj (pointing towards Purvi): Saab iss memsahab ne muje paise diye the yaha aane ko aur iss ladki (pointing towards Ria) ke sath thoda time spend krne ko taki aapko yakeen ho jae ki Mai iska lover ho..

Kavin and Purvi both were shocked..

Purvi: Ye juth bol rha hai Kavinji..

Kavin: Enough Purvi.. Bahot go gya tumhara natak..

Purvi: Lekin..

Kavin: Ab agar tumne ek aur shabd bola Ria ke khilaaf toh mai bhul jaunga ki tum meri patni ho..

Purvi got hurt with this.. She angrily looked at Ria.. Ria smiled in return and went near Kavin and hugged him.. Purvi went out from there while crying…  
She was sitting on the bench near the park and was crying.. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder.. She immediately turned back thinking it to be Kavin but was shocked to see Nikhil..

Purvi(wiped her tears): Aap yaha kya mr rhe hai?

Nikhil (sitting beside her): Yahi sawaal toh muje tumse krna chahiye.. Tum yaha kya kr rhi ho aur wo bhi tum ro rhi ho?

Purvi: Nhi mai ro nhi rhi hu.. bas aankh me kuch chala gya tha toh.

Nikhil: Toh aanso aa gye.. Yahi kahogi na?

Purvi lowered her head..

Nikhil: Tum mujse share kr sakti ho Purvi.. Ek dost ke hasiyat se hi(while extending his hand)..

Purvi looked at him and then at his hand.. She was hesitating to believe him..

Nikhil: You can trust me..

Purvi kept her hands on his hands.. He smiled..

Nikhil: Ab batao.. kya hua hai?

Purvi explained all the things that Arpit said her.. Sbe also told him today's incident at Ria's place..

Nikhil: Mujhe abhi bhi yakeen nhi ho rha hai ki Sir uss pr itna yakeen krte hai..

Purvi: Mujhe nhi lagta ki mai unhe bacha paungi uss Ria se..

And she started crying..

Nikhil: Please Purvi rona nhi.. Mai hu na…  
She looked at him with teary eyes..

Nikhil (while side hugging): Jab tak ye dost zinda hai tb tk tumari help karta rahunga..

Purvi: Aap meri madad karenge Kavinji ko Ria se bachane me?

Nikhil: Haan.. Mai tumhari help karunga..

Purvi: Waada?

Nikhil: Pakka wala waada..

Purvi smiled..

Purvi: Lekin hum karenge kya?

Nikhil: Wo toh sochna padega.. (Suddenly something strike his mind) Acha ye batao ki wo ladka rehta kaha hai?

Purvi: Raj bol rha tha ki wo ****** jagah me rehta hai..

Nikhil: Thik hai.. Uss ladke ke zariye hum Ria ka pardafaash karenge..

Purvi: Thank u Thank a lot Nikhil..

A/N: So lets see how Nikhil will help Purvi…

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot…. 


	12. Chapter 12

After having some talk with Nikhil Purvi came to her house.. She entered inside and saw Kavin engrossed on his work.. With slow steps she moved near him.. Kavin felt her presence..

Kavin(without looking at her): Mere liye ek cup coffee bana dogi?

Purvi: Jee...

She went to the kitchen and brought a cup of coffee.. She gave it to Kavin.. Kavin started drinking it..

Purvi: Aap meri baat ka vishwaas kijiye.. Maine use sach me uss ladke ke sath dekha tha..

Kavin stopped drinking and looked at her angrily..

Kavin: Tumhe ek baar ka baat samajh me nhi aata hai kya? Muje uspr pura yakeen hai.. Wo muje dhoka nhi degi kabhi.. Aur jo tum bol rhi hu tumhare pass kya saboot hai ki wo juth bol rhi hai? Hai koi saboot?

She lowered her head..

Kavin: Mai tumse phirse keh rha hu.. Ria se dur raho..

Purvi nodded as ok and went inside the kitchen..

Next day Kavin went to the bureau.. Purvi was all alone thinking what to do next.. She spend the entire day finding some clue in the house.. Later in the night Ria came.. Purvi became angry seeing her..

Purvi: Tumhe sharm nhi aati jab dekho tb yaha ghusi chali aati ho..

Ria: Mai aise hi kisi ke ghr nhi jati hu.. Apne lover ke ghr aayi hu.. Samjhi tum..

Before she could say anything Kavin came there..

Ria saw Kavin and hugged him..

Ria: Baby I miss you sooo muchhh..

Kavin (while hugging her back): Me too dear..

Purvi was burning in angry..

Kavin saw her and then left Ria..

Kavin: Waise tum yaha achanak?

Ria: Wo tumse kuch baat krni thi..

Kavin: Pehle ander aao..

They both sat on the sofa.. Kavin excused himself and went to freshen up.. Purvi followed him..

In the room..

Purvi: Kavinji ye ladki baar baar yaha kyu aa jati hai?

Kavin: Tumhe koi problem ho rha hai usse?

Purvi: Haann..

Kavin glared her..

Purvi didnt said anything.. She became quite seeing him angry.. Kavin went to the washroom.. Purvi came out and heard Ria talking with someone in the phone..

Ria: Haan mai lekr aa gyi hu.. Bas uska signature chahiye.. Haan haan wo kr dega.. Tum chinta mt karo.. Mai manage kr lungi.. Acha mai ab rakhti hu.. Agar kisi ne sun lia toh gadbad ho jaegi.. Haan bye..

And she kept the phone..

Purvi came infront of her.. Ria saw and gets horrified..

Ria (stammering): Tu tumm.. Yaha kab aayi?

Purvi: Jab tum kisi se baat kr rhi thi tb..

Ria (behaving like normal): Tumhe manners naam ka cheez nhi hai..

Purvi: Manners ki baat tum na hi karo toh behtar hai..

Ria: Huh..

Purvi: Mai tumhe warn kr rhi hu mere Kavinji se dur raho..

Ria (laughing): Haha.. Kya kaha tumne tumhara Kavin? (stopped laughing) Wo tumhara Kabhi tha hi nhi.. Mera tha mera hai aur humesha mera hi rahega.. Mere aur uske beech jo bhi aaega use mai maar dalungi.. Samjhi tum..

Kavin(while entering): Kya samjha rhi ho Purvi ko?

Ria: Kuch nhi.. (changing the topic) Muje na tumse kuch important baat krni hai.. Kya hum dono room me ja sakte hai?

Kavin: Haan haan kyu nhi.. Chalo..

They started walking.. He stopped amd turned around..

Kavin: Purvi do glass juice ka lekr aana..

Saying this he went away..

Purvi(murmuring): Huh.. Juice lekr aana..

She angrily went to the kitchen and prepared 2 glass of juice.. She took the juice and went to the room.. She saw Ria sitting very close to Kavin.. She saw a paper in Kavin's hand and a pen.. Suddenly Purvi remembered about the paper and the signature.. She hurriedly went their and gave the juice to Ria.. She then went near Kavin and purposely fell the juice on the paper..

Purvi: I am sorry.. Wo galti se gir gya..

Ria saw the paper.. It was all wet and colour marl was present… She got angry on her..

Ria (angrily): Ye kya kar dia tumne? (picked up the paper) Tumhe pta bhi hai ye konsa paper hai? U bloody duffer..

She kept the paper down and came near her and was about to slap her when a hand stopped her..She looked at the person..

Ria: Kavin haath choro mera..

Kavin: Nhi.. Ria shaant ho jao..

Ria: Kavin tumhe nhi pta isne kya kr dia hai.. Muje ye papers banane me bahot mehnat lagi hai.. Aur iss ladki ne pure kiye karaye pr paani fek dia hai.. Mai ise nhi chorungi aaj..

Purvi: Mai maine jaan bujhkr nhi kia hai.. Wo galti se gir gya tha.. Dusra paper bana dena..

Ria: Dusra paper kon banaega? Itne mahino ki mehnat ka kya hoga? Maine itni muskil se ye plan banaya tha..

She realised what she said..

Kavin: Plan? Konsa plan Ria?

Ria (stammering): Wo woh..

She looked at Purvi who was smiling..

Ria: Wo maime itni muskil se doctor se appointment lia tha.. Uska plan Kavin..

Kavin: Ohh.. Koi baat nhi Ria.. Dobara bana dena.. Mai tumhari help karunga isme..

Ria forcefully managed to smile..

A/N: Done wih this chapter.. So will Kavin be able to understand Ria?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ria angrily left the house..

Ria (murmuring): Uss purvi ko toh mai chorungi nhi.. Uske wajah se saare kiye karaye pr paani phir gya hai.. (looked at the papers in her hand) Agar aajinn papers pr sign ho jate toh humara deal jaldi ho jata.. Ab aur intezaar krna padega..

Suddenly her phone rang.. She got scared seeing the number..

Ria: He.. Hello..

Person: Tumhe jo kaam dia tha tumbe wo kaam pura kia?

Ria: Nhi boss.. Wo mai aaj kr deti lekin hss pyrvi ki wajah se nhi ho paya.

Person: Tumhi bol rhi thi ki wo Purvi kuch nhi kr paegi aur ab dekho usi ne humara kaam kharab kr dia hai..

Ria: Boss toh ab kya kare?

Person: Tumhe kuch krne ki zarurat nhi hai.. Ab ho karunga mai hi karunga.. Mai Mumbai aa rha hoon..

Ria: Boss..

Person: Ab ye kaam mai hi karunga...

Saying this the person kept the phone down..

Ria (thinking): Ab maza aaega..

In Kevi's house..

Kavin was watching tv when Purvi came and sat next to him.. She was just looking at him.. Kavin felt her gaze on him..

Kavin(without looking at her) : Kuch bolna hai?

Purvi: Jii..

Kavin: Kaho..

Purvi: Aap Ria se bahot pyaar krte hai?

Kavin(looked at her): Haan.. Bahot jyaaa krta hoon..

Purvi: Aur Ria aapse?

Kavin: Wo bhi mujse apni jaan se jyaada pyaar krti hai..

Purvi: Aapko kab laga ki aap Ria se pyaar krne lage hai?

Kavin was dumpstruken.. He truly doesnt know whether he love Ria or not or when he fell in love with her.. He didn't replied her..

Purvi: Boliye na.. Aapko kab ehsaas hua ki aap Ria se pyaar krne lage hai?

Kavin: Kyu tum kya karogi jaan kr? Humara breakup krwaogi?

Purvi: Aapka breakup toh tb hoga na jab aapka aur uska patchup hua ho?

He looked at her with expressionless face..

Purvi: Ria achi ladki nhi hai Kavinji.. Wo aapka istmaal kr rhi hai.. Aapko dhoka de rhi hai.. Aapka..

Before she could complete her sentence Kavin raised his hand indicating him to stop..

Kavin: Enough Purvi.. Bahot sun lia maine aur bahot bol lia tumne.. Ab tum ek bhi galat word boli Ria ke naam pr toh mai bhul jaunga ki tum meri patni ho..

Saying this he went to his room and closed the door..

Purvi got hurt by his words and behaviour..

Purvi: Aap kyu nhi samajhte hai ki Ria achi ladki nhi hai..Aap pure andhe ho gye hai uske pyaar me.. Bhagwaan kare aapko Ria ke baare me jald hi pta jae.. Koi anhooni na ho bas..

Later in the night Purvi was washing dishes when Kavin called her.. She immediately ran towards him.. While running her leg fell on some slippery thing and she slipped.. She was about to fall when Kavin held her.. He couldnt balance himself and landed on the bed along with Purvi.. She was on top while Kavin being in the bottom.. Her both hands were on his chest while her eyes closed.. Kavin's hand was on her back.. He was staring at her like for the first time he has seen an angel.. He looked at her eyes which were closed because of some fear.. He slowly moved his gaze to her nose.. He saw a nose ring.. He smiled seeing it.. His gaze then automatically moved to her lips.. A different sensation developed in him.. He wanted to touch it.. He brought his one hand towards her lip.. Purvi's eyes were still closed.. Purvi slowly opened her eyes.. She looked at him.. Both were lost in each other's eyes.. He was about to touch her lip when they both vibrated.. Both realised their position and stood up.. Both were embarrassed specially Kavin….

Kavin: Wo wo I am sorry.. Wo galti se..

Purvi(lowering her head): Aapne muje bulaya tha?

Kavin: Haan.. Maine ek red colour ka file yaha rakha tha.. Ab nhi mil rha hai.. Tumne dekha hai?

Purvi(remembering something): Haan.. Wo file maine cupboard me rakha hai.. Mai nikal ke deti hu..

She went near the cupboard and gave him his file and went away..

Next day..

Kavin got ready for his bureau.. They didnt talk with each other all the while.. Purvi was upset because she was thinking that because of her Kavin isn't talking with her..

In the bureau Kavin was reading a file when he heard a voice..

Person: Inspector Sagar reporting on duty sir..

Acp came out and welcomed him..

Acp: Wlcm to Cid Mumbai Sagar..

Sagar: Thank u sir..

Kavin saw Sagar and smiled and went near him..

Kavin: Kaise ko Sagar?

Sagar: Ek dam fit and fine.. Tum batao? Suna hai ki tumne shaadi kr lia hai?

Kavin: Haan yaar..

And he smiled..

Sagar: Bhabhiji se nhi milwaoge?

Kavin: Haan haan kyu nhi.. Aaj hi aa ja milne..

Sagar: Aaj nhi Kavin.. Muje aaj broker se milne jana hai..

Kavin: Broker?

Sagar: Haan.. Yaha naya naya hoon toh ghr dekhne ja rha hoon.. Ek jagah baat ki hai lekin waha 1 mahine ka kaam chalega toh isliye abhi kuch dino ke liye kahi rehne ka soch rha tha..

Kavin: Ohh.. Koi baat nhi.. Mere ghr reh lena..

Sagar: Nhi re.. abhi abhi shaadi hui hai teri.. Tumhe thoda toh time spend krna chahiye.. Mai apna manage kr lunga..

Kavin: Tu mera yaar hai re.. Chal shaam ko apne ghr lekr chalunga.. Tb tk ke liye kaam kr lete hai..

Sagar: Thank u yaar.. Haan chal kaam kr lete hai…

And they got engrossed in their work..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Will Sagar help Kavin or will he create more problems?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. 


	14. Chapter 14

In Kevi's house…

Purvi was busy in ironing clothes when her phone rang.. She saw the id and smiled..

Purvi: Hlw..

Person: Sab thik haina ghr pr?

Purvi: Haan Nikhil.. Sab thik hai..

Nikhil: Maine uss Raj ke baare me apne khabri ho bol dia hai.. Wo uske baare me puch tach krke muje bata dega..

Purvi: Thank u Nikhil..

Nikhil: Lekin ek problem hai..

Purvi: Kya?

Nikhil: Muje ek hafte ke kaam se thoda Delhi jaana padega..

Purvi: Koi baat nhi.. Aapka kaam bhi zaruri hai.. Aap jaiye..

Nikhil: Mera phone bhi of rahega.. Agar tume koi bhi problem hoga toh Shreya ya Tarika ji ko bol dena.. Wo log tumhari madad kr denge..

Purvi: Thik hai.. Aap jaiye aaram se.. Mai yaha sambhal lungi..

Nikhil: Bye..

Saying this she kept the phone down…

Purvi(thinking): Muje hi ab kuch krna padega.. Nikhil ne meri bahot madad hi hai.. Ab mai unhe nhi bolungi kuch krne ke liye..

In the night…

Kavin along with Sagar came home... Purvi opened the door.. She was confused seeing Kavin along with a new man.. She looked at Kavin and then at the man..

Kavin(to Purvi): Purvi ye hai mera friend cum bhai.. Him log college aur training dono jagah ek sath the..

Kavin(to Sagar): Ye hai meri wife Purvi..

Purvi(joining her palms): Namaste

Sagar: Kya bhabhiji.. Iss zamane me bhi aap namsate kr rhi hai.. Are gale lagte hai iss zamane me..

And he stepped forward to hug her bt she stepped back and said..

Purvi: Koi baat nhi.. Aaiye aap log andar.. Mai paani lekr aati hoon..

She welcomed them and then went to the kitchen.. Meanwhile Kavin and Sagar adjusted themselves in the sofa...

Sagar: Waise manna padega bhabhiji mast dikhti hai..

Kavin smiled lightly…

Purvi came with two glass of water.. She first gave it to Kavin.. She looked at him.. He too looked at her.. She then forwarded to give water to Sagar.. He took the water.. While taking the water he pressed his hands with her hand amd gave her a smile.. Purvi didnt liked his touch... She immediately left her hand and went to the kitchen.. Sagar smiled.. Kavin saw him smiling..

Kavin: Kya baat hai.. Bahot khush nazar aa rha hai..

Sagar: Nhi nhi.. Aisi baat nhi hai.. Mai bas khush ho ki tune muje yaha rehne dia..

Kavin: Are koi baat nhi..

Sagar smiled..

After sometime Purvi calls them for dinner..

Sagar: Wohh.. Rajma chawal.. Mera fav hai.. Thank u Purvi alot..

He grabbed her hands and was about to kiss them when he saw Kavin seeing him.. He then kept her hands on his forhead in a way as if he is taking blessings from her.. Kevi looked at each other and smiled.. Sagar too in return smiled seeing them smilling.. He then left her hand.. Bt still Kevi were seeing each other.. So he coughed making them come out of their trance..

Purvi: Mai chawal aur lekr aati hoon..

Saying this sbe excused herself and went away..

Sagar: Kavin are you sure tere aur Purvi me beech kuch nhi hai?

Kavin looked at him confusely..

Sagar: I mean tu kya abhi bhi Ria se pyaar krta hai?

Kavin: Muje nhi pta yaar..

Suddenly something strike him..

Kavin: Tuje Ria ke baare me kaise pta chala? Maine toh tuje bataya nhi?

He looked at him suspiciously..

Sagar: Are yaar mai bhi Cid officer ho.. Muje bhi pta chal jata hai..

And he smiled..

Kavin: Ohh haan.. Mai ye bhul gya tha..

Sagar: Ab agar tera investigation khatam ho gya ho toh dinner complete kare?

Kavin: Haan haan kyu nhi..

And they started eating their dinner..

Later in the night after finishing her work, Purvi came to her room and saw Kavin working on his laptop.. She went near him..

Purvi: Kavinji aapka ye dost kabtk rahega yaha?

Kavin(while looking at her): Kyu?

Purvi: Muje wo aadmi sahi nhi lag rha hai.. Kuch galat hone ka ehsaas ho rha hai..

Kavin: Kya Purvi.. Tumhe Ria se problem hai.. Mai maanta hoon.. Ab tumhe Sagar se bhi problem hai? Common yaar..

Purvi: Aap please meri baat ka bharosa kijiye.. Wo insaan acha insaan nhi hai..

Kavin(got up from his bed): Please yaar Purvi.. Tum sayad kuch jyaada hi soch rhi ho.. Aisa kuch bhi nhi hai.. Pehli baar mil rhi ho isliye aisa feel ho rha hai tumhe.. Chill.. Sab thik ho jaega..

Purvi nodded as ok..

Some days passed.. Purvi started investigating about Ria.. Many a times she had heard her talking with a person in phone.. They were talking about some papers.. Purvi got an idea that the papers are directly or indirectly related to Kavin.. At first she thought to tell about this matter to Kavin bt them she realised that Kavin will only believe in proof.. Bt she doesnt had any..

One day Kavin was working in the bureau when Ria called him.. He picked up the phone..

Kavin: Hello..

Ria: Hello Kavin.. Tum abhi kaha ho?

Kavin: Mai bureau me hoon.. Kyu kya hua?

Ria: Mai tumhe abhi ek address send kr rhi hoon.. Issi waqt uss address pr aao.. Mai tumhara waha wait kr rhi hoon..

Kavin: Kya hai waha?

Ria: Tum sawal mt pucho.. Jaldi aao..

Kavin: Acha aa rha hoon mai..

He kept the phone down..

Kavin(thinking): Aisi kya baat hogi jo Ria muje dikha rhi ho? Jakr hi pta chalega..

He went to Abhi..

Kavin: Sir muje half day ki leave chahiye..

Abhi: Kyu?

Kavin: Sir wo Ria ko kuch kaam hai.. Toh isliye..

Abhi looked at him..

Abhi: Dekho Kavin.. Bhale hi tum Ria se pyaar krte ho lekin tum apna thoda time Purvi ke sath bhi toh spend kr sakte hona.. Wo tumhare liye yaha aayi hai.. Uska yaha koi nhi hai.. Purvi ko ek..

Kavin(cut his sentence): Sir muje iss bare me koi baat nhi krna hai.. Pls sir..

Abhi shook his head in disappointment..

Kavin left for the given address.. Outside the house he met Ria..

Kavin: Haan bolo.. Kya hua?

Ria: Tumhe believe nhi hoga maine kya dekha..

Kavin: Kya dekha?

Ria: Chalo mere sath..

Saying this she dragged him to the house.. Going inside the house they went to a room..

Kavin was shocked to see the scenario..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. So what has Kavin seen?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.  
Thanks a lot..


	15. Chapter 15

Kavin was shocked to see the scenario..

Raj was sitting on the sofa with a cigeratte in his one hand and a glass of whiskey in another.. Seeing Kavin he got shocked.. The glass of whiskey fell down from his hand.. With the cracking sound of the glass a person moved from her sleep.. The person was none other than Purvi.. She woked up from her sleep.. She was shocked to see Kavin there.. Not only that she was shocked to see herself naked in the bed there…

Kavin was very much shocked as well as angry with her.. Kavin looked at her in disbelief and went from there followed by Ria and Raj.. Purvi wore her clothes immediately and went to Kavin..

Purvi: Kavinji muje nhi pta mai yaha kaise aayi.. Mera mera yakeen kijiye..

Raj: Sir aap please Purvi ko kuch mt boliye.. Isme uski koi galti nhi hai..

Purvi(to Raj):Mai tumse baat nhi kr rhi hoon.. Mai Kavinji se baat kr rhi hoon..

Raj: Purvi pyaar karna koi dhoka nhi hai.. Haan hum ek dusro se pyaar krte hai aur aaj humare beech jo bhi hua..

And he blushed and lowered his head feeling shy..

Kevi and Ria were shocked..

Purvi(held Raj's collar): Mai tumse koi pyaar wyaar nhi krti samjhe tum.. Mai tumhe thik se jaanti tk nhi hoon..

Raj: Purvi please aisa toh mt kaho..

He stopped for a moment..

Raj (remembering something): Oh haan samajh gya tum aisa kyu bol rhi hoon.. (to Kavin) Haan Sir mai aur Purvi ek dusre se koi pyaar nhi krte.. Aap pls use divorce mt dena.. Hum dono alag ho jaenge.. Please sir..

Purvi went near Raj and slapped him..

Purvi(to Raj): Ab agar tumne ek aur word bola toh mujse bura aur koi nhi hoga.. Mind it..

Kavin(breaking his silence): Enough Purvi..

Purvi looked at him..

Kavin: Bahot bol lia tumne aur bahot sun lia maine.. Sachai mere saamne hai AAJ.. Muje tumse aisi umeed nhi thi Purvi..

Purvi: Kavinji aap aaj toh meri baat sun lijiye.. Maine kuch nhi kia hai.. Ye sab muje fasane ke liye kia ja rha hai..

Ria: Ab toh tum ye bhi kahogi ki in sab ke piche mera hath hai..

Purvi: Haan ye sab tumhara hi kaam hai.. Tum pta nhi mere piche kyu padi ho? Maine tumhara kya bigada hai?

Raj: Purvi tumhe kisi se darne ki zarurat nhi hai.. Mai hu tumhare sath..

Purvi: Tum please in sab se dur raho.. Ye mere aur Kavinji ki baat hai..

Kavin angrily went from there.. Ria followed him..

Purvi tried to go near him bt they went away from there..

In Kevi's house…

Kavin angrily came home and went to his room and sat on the chair with a thud.. He kept his hands on his head.. Ria kept her hand on his shoulder..Kavin looked at her and hugged her.. He started crying.. Ria became shocked seeing him crying..

Kavin(crying): Maine kabhi nhi socha tha ki Purvi aisa kaam karegi…

Ria(hugging him back): Muje pehle hi din se lag rha tha ki ye Purvi kuch gadbad hai.. Tumhare bholepan ki wajah se aaj usne ye sab kr dia.. Meri maano to toh tum use divorce de do..

Kavin shockingly looked at her..

He was about to say something when he saw Purvi coming near him.. He got angry seeing her.. Kavin rubbed his tears and went near her..

Kavin(angrily): Tumhari himmat kaisi hui yaha aane ki?

Purvi(shockingly): Ye aap kya bol rhe hai?

Kavin: Mai sahi bol rha hoon.. Tum jao yaha se.. Iss ghr me tum jaisi aurato ke liye jagah nhi hai…

Purvi: Kavinji aap..

Kavin held her arm tightly and dragged her outside of the house.. He pushed her outside and warned her..

Kavin: Dobara agar maine tumhe yaba dekha toh mai bhul jaunga ki tum kaun ho..

Purvi: Kavinji mai bekasor hoon.. Please meri baat maniye…

Kavin slammed the door on her face.. Purvi banged the door mang times bt it was of no use.. Purvi sat on the door…

Kavin went to his room.. He saw Ria with some papers..

Ria (forwarding the papers): Kavin inn papers pr sign kr lo..

Kavin: Ria please.. Abhi mera mann nhi hai..

Ria: Tum kab tak aise rishtey ko nibhate rahoge jo kabhi tumhara tha hi nhi? Bolo?

Kavin was silent..

Ria gave him the pen..

Ria: Sign krlo isme..

Kavin hesitatingly signed the papers.. Ria went to kitchen and brought water.. Kavin dranked it and went to washroom.. Ria smiled…

Ria: Plan A toh successful ho gya ab bas plan B ki tayyari krna hai..

And she went from there.. She reached the door and opened it.. Purvi was still sitting there holding the door knob.. On feeling the movement of the door Purvi stood up.. She saw Ria..

Ria: Tum abhi bhi gyi nhi yaha se? Kitni besharam ho tum..

Purvi: Muje Kavinji se baat krna hai..

She wanted to go inside bt Ria didnt allowed her.. They started having a fight.. Kavin came there hearing their voice.. Kavin got angry seeing her..

Kavin: Tum yaha kya kr rhi ho?

Purvi: Kavinji aap please meri baat maniye.. Mai sach bol rhi hoon.. Mai uss aadmi ko nhi janti hon..

Ria: Tumhe ek baar ki baat samajh me nhi aati hai Kya?

Purvi wanted to talk with Kavin bt Ria didn't allowed her.. So Purvi just pushed Ria and came near Kavin.. Kavin got angry with her.. Kavin came forward and raised his hand in order to slap her.. But a guy stopped his hand.. Kavin looked at the guy..

Kavin: Sagar mera haath chor..

Sagar: Kavin shaant ho ja plsss… Tu shayad ye bhul rha hai ki Purvi ek aurat hai aur tu usi pr haath uthane ja rha tha..

Kavin looked at Sagar and then at Purvi who was shivering with fear.. Purvi looked at Sagar…

Purvi(trembling voice): Ye dono(pointing to Ria amd Sagar) mile hue hai Kavinji.. Inki baat pr bharosa mt kijiye…

Kavin: Dekha Sagar tu jise bacha rha tha wohi tere upar ilzaam laga rhi hai..

Sagar: Koi baat nhi Kavin.. Tu andar chal..

Kavin: Mai andar aa jaunga lekin ye ladki yaha nhi aani chahiye..

Kavin pulled Sagar and Ria inside and closed the door on Purvi's face..

Purvi(banging on the door): Kavinji aap galat kr rhe hai..

And she sat on the floor feeling broken..

Next day..

Kavin and Sagar got ready for bureau.. They opened the door and saw Purvi sitting near the doorsteps.. Purvi saw Kavin and went near him.. Before she could saw anything Kavin spoke..

Kavin: Mai bureau ja rha hoon.. Mere aane tk yaha se apna saman lekr chale jana.. Mune tumhara shakal tk nhi dekhna hai..

And he went away.. Sagar looked at Purvi and too went away.. Later Ria came out..

Ria(mockingly): Bichari.. Kya halat ban gyi hai tumhari.. tch tch tch..

And she laughed and went away..

A/N: Done with the chapter.. So what will Purvi do next?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot..

Dear Chaya1122, in 15 years a person's face can change a bit but his voice doesn't change.. But still it is possible to recognise the person both from his face as well as from his voice.. Hope you liked the story.. 


	16. Chapter 16

Kavin was disturbed throughout the whole day in bureau..He had never imagine that his childhood friend Purvi will do like that.. He was trying to read a file but gis mind was always going to the scene he had seen in Raj's house… Duo noticed him.. They went near him and tapped his shoulder.. Kavin looked at him..

Kavin(while standing up): Ye.. Yes sir…

Abhi: Kya baat hai Kavin aaj pareshaan se lag rhe ho..

Kavin: Nhi.. nhi sir.. Aisi koi baat nhi hai..

Daya: Are you sure?

Kavin was about to say something when Nikhil came there..

Nikhi(to Kavin): Sir Purvi kaha hai?

Kavin(suspiciously): Kyu tumhe usse kya?

Nikhil: Sir mai uska phone try kr rha hoon.. Bt lag hi nhi rha hai uska phone.. Aapko shayad pta ho wo kaha ho..

Kavin(little angryily): Muje nhi pta wo kaha hai.. Aur janna bhi nhi hai .

Trio sensed something wrong.. They looked at each other and then at Kavin..

Abhi: Baat kya hai Kavin? Tum aisa kyu bol rhe ho?

Nikhil: Sir aapka aur Purvi ka jhagda to nhi hua hai?

Kavin(looking at him): Jhagda agar hua bhi hoga toh tum kya karoge? Aur waise tum itna kyu sawal kyu puch rhe ho Purvi ko lekr?

Nikhil: Sir muje usse kaam hai isliye mai uske baare me puch rha hoon.. Kaha hai Sir Purvi? Aur aapbe kya kia uske sath? Bataiye na chup kyu khade hai?

Kavin(angrily): Purvi Purvi Purvi… Nikal dia hai maine use apne ghr se.. apne life se.. Khush? Shaanti mili?

Trio were shocked..

Nikhil: Sir ye aap kya bol rhe hai? Aapne aisa kyu kia? Kya hua sir aap dono ke beech me? Bataiye..

Kavin(after thinking for sometime): Ohhhh.. Ab samajh me aaya muje… Kyu tum itna uski tarafdari kr rhe ho? Usne tumhe bhi apni jaal me fasa lia na?

Nikhil: Jaal? Ye aap kya bol rhe hai? Kisne kise jaal me fasa lia hai?

Daya: Kavin kya hua hai? Saaf saaf batao..

Kavin(laughing): Maine toh Purvi sab bta dia tha ki meri ek gf hai jise mai pyaar krta hoon.. Aur uske sath shaadi bhi krna chahta tha lekin kisi problem ki wajah se nhi ho paya.. Lekin ye Purvi.. Meri pith peche mere ki colleague ke sath.. Chiii…

Nikhil got angry with this..

Nikhil: Sir mind your language.. Aapka koi haq nhi banta mujse aise baat krne ka..

Kavin: Oh.. Ab muje tumse sikhna padega ki apne junior se kaise baat krte hai?

Nikhil: Aap muje kya samjhaenge? Aap apni bachpan ki dost ka baat nhi samajh paye mera kya samjhenge?

And he laughed..

Kavin: Tumhara mtlb kya hai?

Nikhil: Sir aap ek baar thande dimaag se sochiye.. Koi insaan ek hi baat ko baar baar kyu kahega?

Kavin remembered all the moment when Purvi tried to explain him about Ria bt he never listen to her..

Nikhil: Aapko abhi bhi meri baat ka bharosa nhi ho rha haina?

Kavin nodded as no..

Nikhil(to Abhi): Sir kya mai Kavin sir ko lekr mai ja sakta hon?

Duo looked at each other..

Daya: Agar baat Kavin ki life ki hai toh zarur ja sakte ho..

Nikhil: Thank u sir..

Nikhil took Kavin to a place.. Kavin looked at the place and became confused + shocked..

Kavin: Nikhil ye..

Nikhil: Ye uss Raj ka ghr hai jisne aapko kaha tha ki wo Purvi ke kehne pr Ria ke sath time spend kr rha tha.. Aapko uss time belive nhi hua tha Purvi ki baato pr.. Purvi ne muje sab bta dia tha.. Isliye maine apne khabri se kehkr uska pura chitha nikala hai.. Chaliye mere sath andar..

Nikhil and Kavin went inside.. They found no one inside the house so they checked each and every room.. They went in a store room and saw someone hitting a close box from inside.. They opened the lid and found a man.. Nikhil brought water for the man.. Nikhil look closely to the man..

Nikhil (shockingly): Sagar tum yaha?

Sagar: Haan… Muje ek aadmi ne yaha band krke rakha tha 1 hafte tk..

Kavin(confusely): Nikhil tum jante ho ise?

Nikhil: Sir ye Sagar hai sub inspector from Delhi Cid..

Kavin was super shocked to know..

Kavin: Agar ye Sagar hai toh wo kaun hai jo humare sath 1 hafte se reh raha hai?

Nikhil (confusely): Kaun reh rha tha sir?

Kavin explained them Sagar's coming to bureau and his stay in his home..

Sagar: Sir mera yakeen kijiye ki mai hi Sagar hon.. Jab mai Mumbai aaya toh kisine muje kidnapped kr lia tha.. Auur yaha kaid krke rakha tha…

Kavin: Agar ye asli Sagar hai toh wo kaun hai?

Suddenly they heard a person coming towards the room.. They hid themselves.. The person came and opened the lid.. He found Sagar missing.. The persob turned back and saw Kavin and Nikhil pointing gun towards him..

Kavin(shocked): Raj tum?

Raj: Tum tum dono.. Yaha?

Kavin slapped him..

Kavin: Bta kaun hai tu? Aur tune ise(pointing towards Sagar) kyu kaid krke rakha hai?

Raj tried to run away bt Nikhik took hold of him..

Raj (begging): Saab saab maaf krdo.. Mai mai sab sach btata hoon..

Kavin: Bta tb..

Raj: Saab ye sab Ria ka plan tha aapko aur Purvi ko door krne ke liye.. Kl jo bhi dekha tha aapbe wo sab ek..

And he stopped..

Kavin(angrily): Kya ek?

Raj: Ek natak tha.. Ahr humare plan ke mutabik aapne Purvi ko ghr ke bahar nikal dia..

Kavin was very much shocked..

Nikhil: Sir kya hua tha kal?

Kavin lowered his head.. He was feeling guilty about yesterday..

Nikhil(sternly): Sir kya hua tha?

Kavin explained all the things that had happened yesterday.. Nikhil got angry upon Kavin..

Nikhil: Waah sir waah.. Aapbe ek baar bhi Purvi ji baat nhi suni.. Choti muh badi baat bol rha hoon aap shaadi shuda hokr khud ek gf rakh sakte aur wahi Purvi agar kuch kare toh aapne use ghr se nikal dia? Waah sir waah..

Kavin(tears in his eyes): Muje pta hai maine galat…

Before Kavin could say anything someone hit Kavin Nikhil and Sagar's head and they became unconscious..

After sometime in an unknown place..

Kavin was tied in the chair.. He was still unconscious.. With a familiar voice he woke up... He waa hearing a voice calling him..

"Kavinji" "Kavinji uthiye" "Kavinji"

He opened his eyes and saw Purvi being held by a man.. He looked at Purvi and smiled..

Kavin(softly and slowly): Purvi..

The man holding Purvi pushed her to another person and went near him.. He holded him by his hair and made him look at him.. Kavin looked at the person.. His expression changes from confused to angry..

Kavin(angrily): Kaun hai tu bta.. (He tried to free himself) Ek baar bas muje khol de.. Mai tuje batata hoon tb…

Person laughed and left him..

Person: Kyu kya karega muje? Marega? Maar na..

Kavin tried to free himself..

Kavin: Kya chahte ho tum mujse?

Another person: Bas tum is ek paper pr signed kr do.. Aur kuch nhi chahiye hume..

Kavin(looked at the person): Ria…

Ria: Baby ye mai hi hu Ria..

And she laughed..

Kavin turned his face away..

Person(took the papers from her hand): Sign krlo iss papers pr..

Kavin: Pehle ye batao kaun ho tum? Aur tumne Sagar ko aise kidnapped kyu kia tha?

Person (laughing): Mera asli naam jaanna hai na tumhe? Mera naam Bittu hai….

Ria went near Purvi..

Ria: Purviji aap inn papers pr sign kr dijiye..

Purvi: Mar jaungi pr inn papers pr sign nhi karungi..

Ria pulled Purvi's hairs.

Purvi(in pain): Aaahhhh…

Kavin looked at Purvi..

Kavin: Aii.. Purvi ko chor.. Tumhari dushmani merese haina.. Toh Purvi ko chor do..

Bittu: Bada tarap rhe hona tum? Chalo iss tarap ko thoda aur badaya jaye..

He went near Purvi and slapped her tightly.. She fell on the ground.. Blood started oozing out from her mouth..

Kavin(shouting): Kayar.. Agar tujme himmat hai toh muje maar.. Uss bichari ko kyu maar rha hai..

Ria came in front of him..

Ria: Baby.. Wo jo kr rha hai use krne do.. Purvi ko yahi sabak milna chahiye… Bas ab jald se jald hum dono shaadi kr lenge..

Kavin(in hated tone): Shaadi? Kabhi nhi.. I just hate you..

Ria: Shaadi toh tumse mai krke rahungi..

And she went near Purvi..

Ria: Purvi chalo iss divorce paper or sign krlo..

Purvi: Kabhi nhi..

Ria: Kavin ne toh kr lia hai ab tum bhi krlo..

Purvi looked at Kavin who lowered his head..

Purvi: Kavinji ne agar kr bhi lia higa toh mai kabhi nhi karungi..

Ria slapped her this time..

Ria (angrily): Sign kr ispe..

Purvi nodded as no.. Ria slapped her and pulled her hairs.. Here Kavin was pleadung them not to hurt Purvi bt they werent listening them..

Purvi(in trembling voice): Mai.. Mai sign krungi papers pr…

Kavin was shocked while Ria and Bittu smiled hearing that..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Atlast Kavin has realised his mistake.. Wil he be able to save Purvi from their torture?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	17. Chapter 17

Bittu: Ye hui na baat..

He forwarded the papers to her.. Purvi looked at Kavin.. He too looked at her.. His eyes were full of guilt.. Purvi took the papers in her hand.. She again looked at Kavin.. Purvi smiled looking at him.. Kavin became confused.. Purvi took the papers and tore it into pieces and threw it in the air.. Bittu and Ria were shocked.. Ria sat on the floor and started collecting the pieces.. She was very angry upon Purvi.. She stood up and hit Purvi's head against the wall..

Purvi(in pain): Aahhh…

Kavin: Purvi…

He looked at Ria..

Kavin: Ria Purvi ko chor do plsss…(to Bittu) Tum tum jo bologe mai karunga bas Purvi ko chor do..

Blood started oozing out from her forehead.. But Ria didnt felt pity on her.. She continuously hit her against the wall.. After five or six she stopped… Purvi fell down on the floor.. She was semi conscious..

Bittu: Ria papers do Kavin ko..

Ria brought the papers.. Bittu released Kavin's one hand.. Kavin was about to sign the papers when they heard a bullet noise.. They all looked in the place.. Daya was standing in front holding a gun..

Daya: Bittu Kavin aur Purvi ko chor do warna…

Bittu (while taking out his gun and pointing towards): Wrna kya..

Daya (smilingly): Apne aas pass toh dekho zara..

Bittu and Ria looked here and there and were shocked to see other cid members.. His goons were in hold of the members.. He pointed the gun towards Kavin..

Bittu (in warning tone): Muje jaane do warna mai iski khopdi uda dunga..

Kavin: Tum dono mere piche kyu pade ho? Maine kya bigada hai tumhara?

Bittu: Tumne mera nhi lekin mere bhai ka bigada hai..

Kavin: Bhai? Kaun?

Bittu: Yadav..

Kavin(remembering): Wo drug dealer?

Ria: Yadav koi drug dealer nhi hai.. Samjhe tum?

Daya: Uske khilaaf sare sabot hai.. Usi ki wajah se maasom logo ki jaan gyi hai..

Bittu: Kuch jaane uss waqt gyi thi aur kuch jaane aaj jaengi..

He eyed Ria.. Ria understood.. She dragged semi conscious Purvi in front ..

Kavin: Purvi..

Purvi was trying to free herself from the grip of Ria but she was unable to do..

Bittu: Ready..

He pressed the trigger but the gun fell from his hand.. He looked at the direction.. Nikhil threw a stick which resulted in the fall of the gun.. Daya took hold of Bittu while Shreya held Ria.. Kavin freed himself and rushed to Purvi.. He patted her cheeks..

Kavin: Purvi aakhein kholo.. Pls aakhein kholo..

Purvi difficulty opened her eyes and saw scared Kavin in front of her..

Purvi(trembling voice): Aap aap thik to haina?

Kavin: Tum tum kuch mt bolo.. Mai mai tumhe kuch nhi hone dunga…

Purvi smiled and closed her eyes…

Kavin(shaking her): Purvi Purvi aakhein kholo..

Daya: Kavin Purvi ko lekr hospital chalte hai...

Kavin nodded as ok and picked her up in bridal style and took her to the hospital.. Doctor took her inside the OT..

Kavin was crying.. Nikhil kept his hand on his shoulder.. Kavin look at him and hugged him amd cried loudly..

Kavin: Ye sab meri wajah se hua hai.. Agar mai uski baat pehle hi maan leta toh aisa nhi hota..

Nikhil: Sir plss aap roiye mt.. Isme aapki bhi koi galti nhi hai.. Ria ne aapko andhkaar me rakha tha.. Ab sab thik ho jaega..

Just then doctor came.. Kavin rushed to the doctor..

Kavin: Sir sir Purvi kaisi hai? Wo wo thik toh haina?

Dr: Dariye mt patient bilkul theek hai.. Bas sar me chot lagne ki wajah se behosh thi.. Ab bilkul thik hai..

Nikhil: Sir hum usse mil sakte hai?

Dr: Ji haan mil sakte hai lekin dhyaan rakhiyega patient ko jyaada stress na mile.. Ab mai chalta hoon..

Saying this he went away…

Kavin and Nikhil went inside.. Purvi was lying on the bed with her eyes closed… Kavin went near her and softly said in a low tone "Purvi".. Purvi opened her eyes and saw Kavin.. She turned her face away not willing to see him… Kavin looked at Nikhil and then at Purvi.. Kavin sat near her and hold her hand.. Purvi jerked her hand..

Kavin: Naraz ho mujse?

Purvi didnt replied..

Kavin: I am sorry Purvi maine tumhari baaton pr believe nhi kia.. Saari meri galti hai.. Pls muje maaf kar do…

Purvi looked at him..

Purvi: Yaha kyu aaye hai aap? Jaiye apni Ria se milne.. Uske upar toh aapko bahot bharosa haina? Jaiye uske pass tb…

Kavin(while holding her hand): Kaise ja sakta hoon apne best friend ko chor kr? Tumhi batao?

Purvi(jerking her hand): Best friend ka yaad abhi aa rha hai aapko?

Kavin nodded as yes with a cute face..

Purvi: Aap na sahi me..

Kavin: Kya?

Purvi: Kuch nhii…

She saw Nikhil standing at a distance..

Purvi: Tum kab aaye Delhi se?

Kavin: Agar Nikhil nhi hota toh muje pta hi nhi chalta ki tum sahi ho aur Ria galat..

Purvi ignored him..

Purvi: Aise bhoot banke kyu khade ho? Kab aaye batao?

Nikhil: Aaj subah subah aaya..

Purvi: Ohh.. Waha kyu khade ho? Baitho na(pointing to the stool near the bed)..

Kavin: Purvi mujse naraz ho kya?

Purvi(to Nikhil): Are ab kya invitation card lakr dena padega tumhe?

Nikhil smiled and sat on the stool..

Kavin felt bad..

Nikhil: Ab tabiyat kaisi hai?

Purvi: Sar me thoda dard ho rha hai.. Waise theek hu mai…

A nurse came inside with an injection..

Nurse: Maam apna hath aage kijiye injection lagana hai..

Purvi(scared): In… In… Injection?

Nurse: Jii..

And she took her hand and pulled the sleeve up..

Purvi: Muje nhi lagana koi injection.. mai mai thik hoon.. Aap jaiye..

Kavin smiled because he knew that Purvi is afraid of injection..

Kavin: Purvi lagalo injection..

Purvi angrily looked at him..

Purvi: Nikhil nurse ko bolo na muje injection nhi lagana..

Nikhil: Purvi lagalo..

Purvi: Nhi..

Kavin: Kyu darr lag rha hai injection se?

Purvi glared him..

Kavin: Yaad hai Purvi jab tum choti thi toh tumhe injection lagane hospital lekr jaye the.. (He indicated the nurse to do her work while he engrossed Purvi in his talk.. Nurse understood that) Jab tumhe injection laga tha tb tumne pure hospital ko sar me utha lia tha..

Purvi: Maine koi hospital sar pr nhi uthaya tha.. Samje aap..

Suddenly she felt some pain in her right arm.. She looked at her arm and saw that the nurse had already injected her..

Nurse(while putting her sleeve down): Ho gya.. Ab aap aaram kijiye..

Saying this she went away..

Purvi(to Kavin): Aapne ye jaan bujhkr kia na?

Kavin(innocently): Kya kia maine?

Purvi: Muje injection lagwaya.. (angrily) Aapko pta tha na ki muje injection se nafrat hai lekin fir bhi aapne aisa kia.. Huh.. Aapse toh baat krna ki bekar hai..

Saying this she laid on her bed and closed her eyes..

Kavin: Are..

Nikhil: Kafi naraz lagti hai..

Kavin(while shaking her a bit): So gyi kya?

She had slept.. Kavin smiled..

Kavin: Bahot naraz hai mujse.. Lekin mai mana lunga.. Muje pta hai Purvi ko kaise manaya jata hai..

Nikhil (suspiciously): Kya karenge aap?

Kavin: Just wait and watch..

Kavin smiled and pecked her forhead and went away..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. So what will be Kavin's plan?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a Lot..


	18. Chapter 18

Purvi woke up and saw Kavin missing..

Purvi(thinking): Inhe dekho.. Yaha mai bimar hu aur ye gayab hai.. Inhe toh koi faraq hi nhi padta hai mere rehne ya na rehne se.. Huh..

Se stepped out of the bed amd went to washroom.. Kavin enters inside and saw Purvi missing.. He got scared..

Kavin(shouting): Purvi.. Purvi kaha ho?

A nurse came inside hearing his voice..

Nurse: Kya hua Sir?

Kavin: Yaha meri wife thi.. Kaha gyi?

Nurse: Washroom me dekha aapne?

Kavin: Nhi..

At that moment Purvi came out of the washroom.. Seeing Purvi Kavin felt a sigh of relief..

Kavin: Tab se aawaaz dene pe laga hoon.. ek baar bol sakti thi na tum washroom me ho..

Purvi: Kyu kya hua?

Kavin: Mai darr gya tha..

Purvi(laughing): Aapko darr bhi lagta hai?

Kavin: Haan lagta hai.. Kyu tumhe nhi lagta?

Purvi(proudly): Na..

Kavin: Acha ji.. (in a serious tone) Tumhare peche chipkali hai.. Sambhal ke..

Purvi got scared and hugged him..

Purvi: Use hatao waha se.. plsss…

Kavin(smilingly): Kyu? Tumhe toh darr nhi lagta hai.. Toh fir kyu darr rhi ho?

Purvi(scared): pls hatao na.. Acha muje dar lagta hai.. Hatao ab..

Kavin: Ek shart pr..

Purvi: Kaisi shart?

Kavin: tumhe muje maaf krna padega..

Purvi:Nhii..

Kavin: Tb bhul jao..

Purvi: Acha acha maine maaf kia.. Hatao use ab…

Kavin(acting): Husss hussss…

Kavin: Chala gya hai ab..

Purvi separated from him.. Kavin was smiling.. She without any talk went to her bed and laid there.. Kavin sat on the chair..

Kavin: Dr ne kaha hai ki aaj tum ghr ja sakti ho..

Purvi didnt responded..

Kavin held her hand.. She tried to free herself..

Kavin: Purvi plss..

Purvi stopped struggling..

Kavin: Muje pta hai Purvi maine galat kia hai.. Aur muje iski saza bhi milni chahiye.. Tum jo bologi mai wohi karunga... Lekin pls aise mujse ignore mt karo.. Mai bahot guilty feel kr rha hoon.. Pls Purvi.. Meri ye first galti samajh kr maaf kardo..

Purvi: Aap..

Kavin: Mai uthak baithak (sit ups) krne ke liye bhi tayyar..

He stood up and started doing sit ups..

Purvi smiled..

Purvi: Rehne dijiye aap.. Maaf kr dia aapko.. Lekin aapko meri ek baat manni padegi..

Kavin stopped doing sit ups and came near her..

Kavin: Tum jo bologi mai karunga.. Bolo kya karna hai..

Purvi: Maaji bol rhi thi ki aap bahot acha khana banate hai.. Muje ek baar taste karwaenge apne hath ka khana?

Kavin smiled..

Kavin: Ek baar kya mai har din tumhe khana banakr khilaunga..Tumne muje maaf kia?

Purvi: Agar na boli toh kya karenge aur haan boli toh kya karenge..

Kavin looked sad.. Purvi smiled..

Purvi(keeping her hand on his hand): Maaf kar dia hai maine aapko..

Kavin looked at her and then at her hand.. Purvi noticed that.. She immediately removed her hand.. Kavin kept his hand on her hand..

Kavin: Thank u Purvi.. Thank u soo muchh..

Purvi: Hum ghr kab ja rhe hai?

Kavin: Mai formalities complete krke aata hoon.. Tb tk ready ho jao..

Purvi nodded as ok..

Kavin went outside..

Purvi(thinking): Aap sach me nhi badle.. Bachpan me aapse nadani me pyaar kr baithi thi.. Aap bhi mujse pyaar krte the.. Pta nhi aap ab bhi mujse pyaar krte hai ki nhi..

After sometime Kavin came and took Purvi home...

Purvi was sleeping in her room when she felt someone's presence.. She opened her eyes and saw Kavin doing something on the cupboard.. She sat on the bed with legs folded..

Purvi: Kuch dhund rhe ho?

Kavin: Ek file dhund rha tha.. Nhi mil rha hai..

Purvi(thinking for sometime): Wo file.. Mmmm.. Haan.. Maine waha se nikal kr sab dusre room me rakh dia tha..

Kavin(looking at her): Lekin kyu?

Purvi(while lowering her head): Ria ne kaha tha ki mai aapse koi taaluq na rakho. Toh usi ke kehne pr..

She kept mum..

Kavin sat on the bed and held her hand..

Kavin: Purvi ek waada karo.. (She looked at him) Iss ghr me ab Ria ka naam nhi lia jaega.. Mai nhi chahta ki uski wajah se koi aur problem create ho jae..

Purvi: Jaisi aapki marzi..

Kavin smiled and went from there..

Many days passed..Kavin and Purvi started loving each other's company.. Whenever they get time they used to talk about their village and childhood days.. Kavin was busy in his work while Purvi used to do the household work.. From last few days Kavin doesnot get any time for Purvi.. Still Purvi had patience for Kavin.. She cooperated with him in each and every sphere..

Sunday morning..

Kavin was talking with Abhijeet in phone..

Kavin: Jee sir ho jaega..

Abhi: Haan kr dena kaam..

Kavin: Sir usme aapke signature chahiye.. Mai aaj aau aapke ghr sign lene?

Abhi: Are bhai ek din chutti milta hai wo bhi kismat se.. Aaj toh maaf krde.. Aaj waise bhi Pihu ko ghumane lekr ja rha hoon..

Kavin: Thik hai sir.. Aapse tb kl sign le lunga..

Abhi: Haan thik hai.. Tum bhi kabhi Purvi ko ghumane lekr jaya karo.. Ghr pr rehkr bore nhi hoti wo?

Kavin(thinking): Humari shaadi ko 4 mahina ho gya hai.. Maine aajtk Purvi ko kahi bahar nhi ghumaya hai.. Uska bhi mann hota hoga kahi jane hai..

Abhi: Kaha chale gye Kavin?

Kavin:Nhi kuch nhi sir.. Aap jaiye sir.. Aapse baadme baat krta hoon..

And he kept his phone down.. He went to Purvi.. He saw her ironing clothes.. He went near her.. Purvi saw him..

Purvi: Kuch chahiye aapko?

Kavin: Haann..

Purvi(stops ironing): Kya chahiye?

Kavin: Tum..

Purvi looked at him confusely..

Kavin: Mera matlb hai ki iron krna band karo aur ready ho jao..

Purvi(confusely): Ready? Kyu?

Kavin: Hum log movie dekhne ja rhe hai..

Purvi: Aaj achanak?

Kavin: Haan.. Wo maine tumhe aaj tk Mumbai nhi ghumaya hai toh socha kyu na aaj tumhare sath milkr ek movie dekha jae aur sath hi sath Mumbai ke darshan bhi ho jae..

Purvi: Lekin..

Kavin(cut her): Ab pls mana mt krna.. Itni mehnat se maine socha hai.. Ab agar cancel karogi toh muje bura lagega..

Purvi: Acha thik hai.. Chalte hai..

Kavin hugged her.. Purvi got shocked.. Kavin realised that and he separated..

Kavin: Ready ho jao.. mai bhi ready ho jata hoon..

Purvi nodded and went to her room to change while Kavin stood there seeing her going to he room.. Later he too went to his room to change..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Next chapter little bit of romance..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot..

My school has started so I will not be able to update daily.. Bt i will try my best to update all the stories.. 


	19. Chapter 19

Purvi came out wearing a light blue salwar suit.. Kavin saw her and fell for her beauty.. She came closer to him...

Purvi: Chale?

Kavin(coming back to reality): Haan chalo..

Kavin went near his bike and started it.. Purvi was still standing..

Kavin: Baitho..

Purvi: Mai girungi toh nhi na?

Kavin: Mai aisa bike chalata hoon jisse mere peeche jo bhi khubsurat ladki baithti hai wo gir jati hai..

Purvi: Mai nhi baith rhi tb..

Kavin: Mazak kr rha tha.. Ab baitho wrna movie ke liye late ho jaenge..

Purvi had no other choice rather to sit behind him.. She holded the back of the bike to support herself.. Kavin started the bike.. There were many bumpers.. Because of that Purvi bumped with Kavin.. She glanced at Kavin through the side mirror.. He is busy in driving.. She sat straight tightly holding the bar.. Kavin saw her struggling to balance herself..

Kavin: Muje pakad sakti ho..

Purvi: Jee?

Kavin: Mera mtlb hai muje pakad lo balance bana rahega tumhara..

Purvi: Nhi.. Mai thik hu.. Aap chalaiye..

Again a bumper came and this time also she collided with him..

Kavin: Mera shoulder pakad sakti ho.. Mai bura nhi manunga..

She hesitatingly held his shoulder but couldn't control her balance on the bike and fell on Kavin.. Kavin had intentionally drove to the bumper side so that he could feel her.. But on seeing her struggling he drove to a clean road.. After few minutes they reached Lake Mall.. Kavin showed the tickets and went inside the hall and sat on their seat.. It was a romantic horror movie.. Whenever any romantic scenes came Purvi used to blush and Kavin smiled seeing that.. And whenever any horror part came Purvi got scared and tightly held Kavin's hand and later on realizing that she used to left him.. After having lunch in the Mall they drove back to their home.. In their way Purvi saw a bhel puri stall..

Purvi(screaming): Rukiyeee…

Kavin suddenly applies brake... He looks at her..

Kavin: Kya hua?

Purvi(pointing towards bhel puri stall): Bhel puri khate haina..

Kavin: Abhi abhi toh tumne khana khaya.. Aur ab firse..

Purvi: bhel puri khane ke liye bhuk ki zarurat nhi hoti hai.. Muje khana hai…

Kavin: Nhi..

Purvi: Plsss na Kavinji..

Kavin: No..

And he started the bike.. He looked at Purvi through the rear mirror.. She was upset..

Kavin: Purvi..

Purvi ignored him and looked away..

Kavin smiled and drove towards the beach.. Purvi was sad through the entire journey..

Kavin: Utro..

Purvi climed down.. Kavin parked the car amd came near her..

Kavin: Chalo..

Purvi: Lekin kaha?

Kavin: Are chalo na..

And he took Purvi near the shore.. Purvi looked at the waves coming and going and because of the full moon day the area was shining bright.. Purvi was happy seeing the scenario.. She went the water, picked some in her hands and then threw it in the air.. She smiled at herself.. Kavin came near her..

Kavin: Kaisa hai?

Purvi: Bahot sundar..

Purvi threw some slashes of water on Kavin' face.. Kavin was shocked with her act.. He started chasing her.. Being a good runner Kavin easily caught her waist.. Purvi turned towards him.. He couldnt balanced himself and they both fell on the ground with Purvi on top and Kavin on bottom.. They both were lost in each other's eyes.. With the laughing sound of some children they came back to their reality.. Purvi tried to get up bt her embroidery stitch get attached with Kavin's shirt button.. She tried to free that but couldnt do that.. Kavin raised his to try it.. his hand touched her hand.. She looked at him and then closed her eyes.. Kavin removed the stitch from his button and they both stand straight.. After few minutes of silence..

Kavin: Chalo mere sath..

Purvi: Itni jaldi ghr ja rhe hai?

Kavin didnt replied, held her hand took her to a place..

Purvi(in sad tone): Aap bahot bure hai.. Abhi abhi aaye yaha aur abhi lekr ja rhe hai.. Huh.. Isse toh acha mai ghr pr rehti.. Aap maza hi nhi krne de rhe hai..

Kavin giggled hearing that..He stopped walking and turned towards her.. He blindfolded her with his hands..

Purvi: Muje dikhai nhi de rha hai.. Hataiye ise..

Kavin took her to a place.. He then removed his hand.. Purvi saw something and screamed in joy..

Purvi(hugging Kavin): Aap sahi me muje khane denge?

Kavin: Nhi..

She separated from him and looked at him..

Purvi: Toh fir khali dikhane ke liye laye hai muje?

Kavin nodded as yes..

Purvi angrily went from there.. Kavin held her by her wrist and pulled her towards herself.. She bumped with him.. She looked at him..

Kavin: Mazak kr rha tha.. Ye bhel puri stall yaha ka best stall hai.. Isliye yaha laya tumhe.. Ab khadi kya ho chalo..

And he left her and went near the stall.. Purvi was still standing in surprise.. She was confused about her new feelings for Kavin.. She looked at Kavin who was indicating her to come there.. Purvi smiled and came near him..

Kavin: Bhaiya ek plate bhel puri dena..

Purvi: Teekha jyaada dena..

Bhaiya gave them one plate.. Purvi started eating.. Kavin was just staring at her.. Purvi felt his gaze.. She offered him to have a bit but he reject it.. Purvi didnt mind and started eating it.. Kavin was smiling seeing her.. A girl came near them..

Girl: Kavin u? What a surprise..

Kavin: Niharika.. Kaisi ho?

They hugged each other.. Purvi felt jealous as well as angry.. Kavin separated from hug..

Kavin: Tum yaha kya kar rhi ho?

Niharika: Ghumne aayi thi.. Aur batao Kavin..

They both were engrossed in their talk.. Purvi felt rejected and went from there..

After sometimes Kavin came home.. He was confused why Purvi left without informing him.. He knocked her room door.. Purvi didnt opened it.. After continuously knocking Purvi opened the door..

Purvi(angrily): Kya hai.. Kyu disturb kr rhe hai?

Kavin was confused about her behaviou..

Kavin: Kya hua tumhe.. Aisa kyu behave kr rhi ho?

Purvi realised she is behaving rudely..

Purvi(calmly): Kuch nhi.. Mera tabiyat thik nhi hai.. Mai sone ja rhi ho..

She was about to close the door when Kavin came in the middle and it hit his head..

Kavin: Aahh..

Purvi: Maine maine jaan bujh kr nhi kia..

She made him sit on the bed and started blowing air in his forhead.. She was very close to him.. Kavin was lost in her..

Purvi: Mai barf (ice) lekr aati hu..

Kavin held her wrist.. Purvi looked at him..

Kavin: Kya hua hai? Mujse naraz ho?

Purvi: Mai baraf lekr aati hu..

Kavin: Ye mere sawaal ka jawab nhi hai..

Kavin made Purvi sit on the bed and he himself sat on the floor holding her hand in his hand..

Kavin: Kya hua batao?

Purvi: Aap wo uss ladki ke sath itna has milkr baat kr rhe the toh muje..

Kavin: Toh tumhe?

Purvi didnt saw anything.. Kavin understood..

Kavin: Jalan hua?

She looked at him..

Kavin: Bolo?

Purvi(hesitatingly): Mu.. Muje jalan kyu hoga?

Kavin: Lekin tumhe jalan hua.. Haina?

Purvi(angrily): Aapko ye sobha nhi deta.. Aapki patni saamne thi aur aap use ignore krke dusri aurat ke sath gappe maar rhe the.. huh..

Kavin giggled hearing that..

Kavin cupped her face and looked directly in her eyes..

Kavin: Wo meri junior thi college me.. Muje bhai maanti hai..Kal uski anniversary hai.. Usne hum dono ko buaya hai..

Purvi: Woh aapko bhai manti hai?

Kavin: Haan meri chipkali..

And he pinched her nose.. Purvi smiled.. She was feeling good hearing "Meri chipkali"..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Purvi has realised her love towards Kavin..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot..  



	20. Chapter 20

Next day..

All were working in the bureau when Acp sir came there..

Acp (smillingly): Suno sab log..

Everyone surrounded Acp sir..

Abhi: Kya baat hau sir?

Acp: Mrs Mallard ko toh tum log jante hoge?

Daya: Mrs Mallard wohi jo Shimla ke top 5 businesswomen hai?

Acp: Haan wohi.. Unki beti kidnap ho gyi hai.. Toh unhone hume appoint kia hai unki beti ko dhundne ke liye.. Toh hume aaj raat nikalna padega..

Nikhil: Sir sabka jana zaruri hai?

Acp: Haan.. Filhal to jana zaruri hai.. Kisi ko koi aur doubt hai?

Kavin(hesitatingly): Sir… Wo.. Mai keh rha tha ki agar Purvi jae toh..

Acp (smiling): Ja sakti hai lekin wo humare sath case nhi solve kr sakti..

Kavin(happily): Thank u sir.. Thank soo much sir..

Acp: Koi baat nhi.. Toh aaj raat 11 baje tk bureau aa jana..

All: Yes sir..

Acp: Now Get back to ur work..

In the evening Kavin came home late.. He sat on the sofa with his legs and hands spread.. Suddenly he felt a soft hand pressing his forhead.. He jerked himself and looked at the direction of the hand..

Kavin: Purvi ye kya kar rhi thi?

Purvi: Aapke sar me dard ho rha tha toh isliye daba rhi thi..

Kavin(smilingly): Koi zarurat nhi hai uski.. Bas aaj thoda kaam jyaada tha.. (remembering something) Haan waise do suitcase pack krlo..

Purvi(confused): Suitcase? Kahi ja rhe hai aap?

Kavin: Haann.. Mai akele nhi tum bhi ja rhi ho..

Kavin explained all the things that Acp sir told to them in the bureau..

Purvi(happily): Mai bhi jaungi?

Kavin: Haan.. ab fatafat ready ho jao shopping ke liye jana hai..

Purvi: Thik hai..

After half an hour they went for shopping.. Kevi were shopping when Kavin came across a one piece.. He looked at the dree keenly.. He smiled and went away.. Purvi was searching for a good lehenga when her eyes fell on a light blue saree.. It was simple but it was looking pretty.. Kavin came near her.. He looked at her and then at the dress..

Kavin: Chale?

Purvi: Haan..

And they went away..

At sharp 11 o' clock they reached the bureau.. Everyone came one by one.. They all adjusted themselves in the bus.. Abhirika sat together Dareya sat together.. Freddy and Nikhil, Pankaj and Vinit.. While Kevi sat together.. Acp and Dr Salunkhe sat in the front.. Purvi was seating in the window seat..

Nikhil: Kaisi ho Purvi?

Purvi: Mai thik hoon.. Aap?

Nikhil: Mai bhi thik hoon.. Aur batao kaisa lag rha hai abhi?

Purvi(confusely): Mtlb?

Nikhil: Hum sabse milkar?

Purvi: Acha lag rha hai..

Abhi: Waise tumse milkar acha laga..

Purvi: Muje bhi bahot acha laga… Kavinji toh bas aap logo ki hi baate krte rehte hai..

Tarika: Ohhoo… Kavinjii (stressing on the word Jii)..

And everyone giggled while Kavin blushed and Purvi shyly smiled..

Nikhil: Are dekho Kavinji blush kr rhe hai..

With this Kavin blushed more and Purvi shyly looked at him..

Kavin glared Nikhil and puched him on his stomach…

Nikhil (acting as if he got hurt): Ouch.. Purvi dekho na tumhare Kavinji muje maar rha hai..

Kavin stood in order to hit him bt because of the brakes applied by the driver Kavin fell on Purvi.. Purvi was shocked.. Kavin was lost in her.. He was continuously looking at her.. Purvi looked at Kavin and then at other members who were laughing at Kavin.. Purvi felt embarrassed.. She tried to move but couldnt.. She helplessly looked at Tarika and Shreya.. They smiled.. Tarika then stood and pincjed Kavin hard.. With that he realised his position and stood up..

Kavin: Sorry wo mai galti se..

Everyone started laughing madly while Purvi lowered her head..

Tarika(sensing her uneasiness): Acha acha.. Raat bahot go gyi hai so jao sab.. Fir subah jaldi bhi uthna hai..

Freddy: Haan haan so jate hai sab..

Kavin sat on his seat and both Kevi drifted to sleep..

In the early morning Acp called eveyone to wake up.. Everyone woke up except Kevi.. They looked at them.. And smiled.. Kevi were sleeping.. They were covered with a single blanket.. Kavin's head was upon Purvi's head while Purvi's head was on his shoulder… All were smiling and feeling good seeing them.. They didnt want to disturb them but they had to do..

Abhi (slightly shaking Kavin): Kavin Kavin utho.. K2Z hotel aane wala hai.. Utho..

Both woke up with a jerk.. Kavin removed the blanket and saw Abhirika standing near them..

Kavin: Kya kya hua sir?

Abhi: Janab hotel aane wala hai..

Kavin: Itni jaldi aa bhi gya?

Abhi (teasing): Baki ka romance hotel room me kr lena.. Ab utho wrna Acp tumhara romance yaha nikal denge..

And be giggled.. Purvi blushed..

Kavin(stammering): Kya aap bhi sir..

Abhi: Utho.. Aur ready ho..

After some minutes they reached their hotel..

Acp: Mai aur Salunkhe ek room me rahenge.. Saare ladke ek room me aur baki ki ladkiyan ek room me.. Abhi 5 baj rha hai.. 7 baje tk muje sab log hall me milne chahiye.. Now go to ur rooms..

Everyone went to their room.. They all freshen up and came downstair except Purvi as she is not a cid officer..

Acp: Sab aa gye..

All: Yes sir.

Acp: Toh suno sab log.. Adhe log Mrs Mallard ke ghr jaenge aur adhe log uss area me jaha se unhi beti Aaru kidnapped hui hai..

All: Yes sir..

After investigating for some days the cid officers got to know where Aaru is.. They went to that place to rescue her.. There was fierce fighting between the officers and the goon.. While fighting Kavin got hurt in his shoulder.. They got Aaru and handed her to Mrs Mallard..

Mrs Mallard: Thank u officers.. Aaj aap logo ki wajah se Aaru muje wapas mil gyi..

Acp: Koi baat nhi Mrs Mallard..

Mrs Mallard: Aap log K2Z hotel me reh rahe haina?

Acp: Haan kyu?

Mrs Mallard: Mai waha ek party organize kr rhi hoon.. Mai chahti hoon aap sab log waha aaye..

Acp: Kyu nhi.. Hum log zarur aaenge..

Mrs Mallard: Party kl raat hai.. aap log aayiga zarur..

Acp: Haan haan.. Hum log zarur aaenge..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Next chapter Kevi confession..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone came back to the hotel except Kavin amd Nikhil.. Nikhil took Kavin to the nearby hospital for Kavin's dressing.. Kavin has told everyone not to tell Purvi about his wound.. When he will come back he will manage it.. Tarika and Shreya entered in their room and saw Purvi reading a novel.. Purvi saw them..

Purvi(keeping the novel aside): Aaru mil gyi kya?

Shreya (while laying on the bed): Haa mil gyi hai..

Purvi: Ohh.. Mai chai lekr aau?

Tarika: Abhi nhi.. Baadme lekr aana..

Shreya(searching for something in her purse): Taru mera phone kaha hai? Mil nhi rha..

Tarika: Daya ke pass hai..

Shreya: Mai lekr aati hu..

Purvi: Mai lekr aati hu.. Aap rest karo..

She went to Boys room..

Abhi: Daya Kavin aur Nikhil abhi tk nhi aaye..

Daya: Are aa rhe honge.. Kavin ki dressing me time lag rha hoga.. Tum chinta mt karo..

Purvi heard this.. She went inside.. Abhi saw her and get shocked..

Abhi: Pur.. Purvi tum yaha.. Kab aayi tum?

Purvi: Jab aap log Kavinji ke baare me baate kr rhe the..

Daya and Abhi gave a worried look to each other.. She went near them..

Purvi: Kavinji ko kya hua hai?

Abhi: Kuch.. Kuch bhi nhi..

Purvi: Juth mt boliye..

Daya: Kavin ne hume batane ke liye mana kia hai..

Purvi: Bataiye na sir..

Abhi: Bas goli chukar gyi hai use.. Thik hai wo abhi.. Nikhil ke sath aa rha hai.. Tumhe chinta na ho isliye usne hume batane ke liye mana kia tha.. Tum pls use kuch mt bolna..

Purvi: Sir Shreya ka phone kaha hai?

Daya gave her Shreya's phone.. Taking it she went away..

Abhi: Ise kya hua?

Daya (jokingly): Lagta hai tufaan ke pehle ki shaanti hai..

Abhi too laughed hearing that..

Purvi didnt talked with Kavin the entire day.. Kavin was confused with her behaviour.. Later in the night Abhijeet told him the evening incident..

Next day in the party..

Purvi was getting ready.. She was wearing a red colour anarkali.. Tarika and Shreya entered inside.. They saw her wearing anarkali.. They went near her..

Tarika: Purvi ise peheno..

She forwarded a packet to her.. Purvi look at the packet.. She was surprised to see inside it.. It was the same saree she saw in the hall in Mumbai.. She surprisingly looked at them..

Purvi: Ye..

Tarika: Fatafat ise pehenkr aao.. Party shuru ho gya hai..

Purvi: Are lekin..

And they disappear..

Purvi changed to the saree.. She was standing near the mirror.. She was trying to tie the knot of the blouse bt was unable to do.. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her bare back.. She looked at the person through the mirror..

Purvi(turning towards him): Aap yaha..

Kavin(making her turn back): Mai laga deta hoon..

Before she could say anything he started tieing the knot on her back.. She was shivering on his cold touch on her bare back.. Kavin finished tieing and started kissing her back.. He surrounded his hands around her waist.. She closed her eyes feeling him.. He pulled her towards him.. Her back touched his chest.. He whispered in her ears "Naraz ho kya abhi bhi".. With that she came to reality and moved away from him..

Purvi(angrily): Hatiye aap.. Muje aapse koi baat nhi krna hai..

Kavin(moving towards her): Lekin muje krna hai.. (seductively) Tumhe pta hai tum aaj kitni sundar lag rhi hon..

Purvi moved back while Kavin was coming towards her.. She bumped with the wall.. She tried to move bt Kavin kept his both hands on both the side of the wall preventing her to go.. He moved more closer to her.. She kept her hands on his chest in order maintan some distance..

Purvi(nervously): Kavinji aap..

Kavin(kept his one finger on her lips): Sshh..

He brought his face closer to her as if he was hypnotized by her beauty.. Purvi closed her eyes seeing him so close.. They were just inches apart to kiss each other.. But but..

Voice: Ahem Ahem..

Kevi looked at the voice and were shocked.. Duo were standing there.. Purvi pushed Kavin and ran from there feeling shy.. Kavin was still standing there blushing.. He ran his hands on his hairs..

Kavin(stammering): Mai mai abhi aata hoon..

He tried to move bt duo came in front of him..

Abhi: Kaha ja rhe ho?

Kavin lowered his head in embarrassement..

Daya patted his back..

Daya(singing): Jab pyaar kia toh darna kya jab pyaar kia toh darna kya (and he winked Abhijeet to continue)..

Abhijeet/Daya (together): Pyaar kia koi chori nhi chup chup kahe darna kya..

Kavin was blushing madly while hearing the song..

Kavin(blushing): Kya sir aap log bhi na..

Abhi: Toh fir bta kyu nhi dete Purvi ko apni dil ki baat..

Kavin: Dar lagta hai..

Daya: Kis baat ka?

Kavin: Agar mana..

Abhi: Uski aakhon me dikhta hai tumhare liye pyaar.. Bta do usko.. Jyaada late mt karo..

Kavin agreed to tell her about his feelings for her..

They all went downstairs.. Purvi Tarika and Shreya were in one corner When they heard a familiar voice singing a song..  
I found a love for me Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

[They turned towards the voice and were surprised seeing Kavin sitting in a chair playing guitar and singing the song.. Kavin looked at Purvi and sang the next lyrics while loking at her directly in her eyes..]

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love Not knowing what it was I will not give you up this time But darling, just kiss me slow Your heart is all I own And in your eyes you're holding mine

[ Kavin stood up and went near her.. All the lights became dim.. The same music was playing in the Dj.. He held her by her hands and took her in the middle.. He put his hands in her waist.. She turned to go but he pulled her hands and she bumped with him.. Her back was facing him.. He whispered in her ears..]

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark With you between my arms Barefoot on the grass Listening to our favourite song When you said you looked a mess I whispered underneath my breath But you heard it,  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

[Purvi blushed.. Kavin swirled her.. Purvi was feeling home in his arms.. She was feeling very happy..]

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home I found a love to carry more than just my secrets To carry love, to carry children of our own

[All the couples joined them and they all started dancing..]

We are still kids but we're so in love Fighting against all odds I know we'll be alright this time Darling, just hold my hand Be my girl, I'll be your man I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark With you between my arms Barefoot on the grass Listening to our favourite song When I saw you in that dress Looking so beautiful I don't deserve this Darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark With you between my arms Barefoot on the grass Listening to our favourite song I have faith in what I see Now I know I have met an angel in person And she looks perfect I don't deserve this You look perfect tonight

The song ended but Kevi were still lost in each others eyes.. With the clapping of others they came back to reality.. Purvi blushed and ran from there and stood behind Tarika and Shreya.. Abhijeet and Daya signalled him to do it right now.. He went near her and sat in one knee..

Kavin(forwarding a ring towards her): Muje nhi pta muje kab tumse firse pyaar hua.. Bachapan me jab pyaar hua tha tb wo shayad humari nadani ki wajah se hua tha lekin shayad kismat ko humara sath rehna hi manzur hai isliye usne hume firse milaya.. (while looking at her) I love u Purvi.. And I mean it.. Will you be mine?

Purvi had tears in her eyes.. She accepted the ring and hugged him..

Everyone clapped..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Next chapter is the last chapter..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	22. Chapter 22

Later in the night in girls room..

Purvi was alone in the room packing her clothes when she felt a pair of hands around her waist..

Purvi: Aap yaha kya kr rhe hai?

Kavin turned her towards himself.. Kavin: Apni wife ke sath romance kr rha hoon.. Aur kya..

Purvi(trying to free herself): Choriye na.. Shreya ya Tarika aa jaegi..

Kavin (kissing her ear lobe): Aane do..

Purvi(shivering in his kises): Wo log kya sochenge...

Kavin slightly bite her ear lobe..Purvi moaned..

Kavin: Jo sochna hai sochne de..

Purvi: Kya kar rhe hai aap.. Choriye na..

Kavin (bringing his face closer her): Ek kiss do fir chor dunga..

Purvi blushed.. Kavin touched her lip with his thumb.. He then leaned forwards to kiss her.. She closed her eyes.. They were about to kiss each other when they heard..

Voice: Oopss wrong timing..

They separated and looked at the door.. Tarika and Shreya were standing facing their back to them.. Taking the advantage of that Kavin suddenly kissed her cheek and went from there.. Purvi was shocked.. Kavin went from there after having a glance at shocked Purvi.. Purvi was still standing there in shocked when Shreya pushed her slightly.. Purvi realised her situation and lowered her head and blushed..

Shreya (teasingly): Taru hume iss waqt nhi aana chahiye tha yaha.. Agar hum nhi aate toh yaha..

And she hit her with her shoulder.. Purvi blushed more..

Tarika: Sahi kaha tumne Shreya.. Chalo yaha se.. Kavin ko bula lete hai aur hum sab chalte hai..

Purvi(immediately): Nhi nhii.. Aap logo ko kahi jane ki jarurat nhi hai..

She looked at them and realised they were teasing her.. She covered her face with her palm..

Next day they all went back to their home.. It was late night when they reached home..

Kevi's home..

Purvi unlocked the door and was surprised to see Rekha inside.. They entered inside and touched Rm's feet.. She blessed them..

Purvi: Aap kab aayi? Hume bta dia hota him aa jate aapko lene..

Rekha: Yaad aa rhi thi toh aa gyi..

Purvi: Aap baithiye mai chai banakr laati hu..

Rekha: Abhi abhi aayi ho.. Jakr pehle fresh ho jao fir bana lena..

Purvi nodded and went from there..

After having a talk with Rekha Kavin entered in the room.. Purvi was inside the bathroom..

Purvi entered in the kitchen and prepared tea and served it to Rekha..

Kavin (shouting from the room): Purvi mera towel kaha hai?

Purvi looked at Rekha..

Rekha: Ja.. Bula rha hai tuje..

Purvi nodded and went inside.. Took the towel and knocked at the door..

Purvi: Ye lijiye towel..

Kavin slightly opened the door.. Purvi forwarded the towel.. But instead of holding the towel Kavin pulled her inside and locked the door.. Purvi was shocked as well as surprised.. She was leaning against the door.. Kavin was bare chested.. Water was dripping from his chest.. He was having a cute smile on his face..

Purvi(nervously): Aap sar saaf kr lijiye wrna aap bimaar par jaenge..

Kavin: Tum hi krdo..

Purvi came forward to clean his head but he stepped backward.. Like that they reached to a point.. Kavin switched on the shower button.. Purvi started to get wet.. Water started dripping from her body.. She got totally wet..She tried to move but Kavin held her wrist.. She freezed at her place.. He made her face him.. She looked at him.. He cupped her face.. He licked the water on her face and softly pecked her lips.. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.. They both started kissing each other.. His hands started moving in her back.. After around 10 minutes they separated.. Purvi was blushing and lowered her head.. Kavin picked her up in a bridal style and laid her on bed and switched off the light..

After 1 year….

Purvi had been waiting for him for half an hour.. When he finally reached there she started walking away from him..

Kavin(while grabbing her hand): Purvi suno toh.. Yaar sorry.. Wo muje kaam..

Purvi(freeing herself): Apna sorry apne pass rakhiye.. Aapko kaha tha maine aaj chutti le lijiye.. Lekin nhi aapko meri baat kaha maanni hai.. Chale gye bureau.. Acha chalo.. Bureau gye.. Lekin time pr toh aana chahiye.. 1 ghanta late aaye hai.. Aur upar se I am sorry bol rhe hai.. Isse toh acha hota mai aapse shaadi hi nhi krti.. Meri puri life kharab kr dia hai aapne..

Kavin giggled hearing that.. Purvi saw him laughing...

Purvi: Hasa haso.. Aur haso.. Mera kya hai.. Mai toh akele bhi kaam chala lungi.. Pta nhi bhagwaan ne mune aapse kyu milaya.. Huh.

Kavin side hugged her..

Kavin: Jaanu I am sorry.. Mai case me fas gya tha.. Jaise taise Abhi sir ko sambhalne ke liye kaha hai.. I promise ab dubara aisa nhi hoga.. Chalo ab andar wrna aur late ho jaenge..

Kavin took Purvi inside.. Doctor sees them..

Dr: Aaiye Mr and Mrs Malhotra.. Aap hi ka wait kr rhi thi mai..

They both sat on their place..

Doctor took Purvi inside..

Dr: Nothing to worry about sab thik hai..

Kavin: Dekha maine kaha tha na sab thik hai..

Purvi: Huh..

Dr: Aap log bas Amaira ka dhyaan rakhiye aur aap (to Purvi) apni dawaiyaan time pr lia kijiye..

Purvi: Jee..

In Kevi' home..

Kevi came back home.. Rekha was present there.

Rekha : Dr ne kya kaha?

Purvi: Kuch nhi.. Bas kaha ki Amaira thik hai.. Uska ache ss khyaal rakhe..

Rekha: Sach Purvi.. Tumne iss ghar ko kitni saari khusiyaan di hai..

Purvi smiled..

Rekha(putting hand on his head): Bhagwaan kare tumhe humesha khush rakhe..

Purvi bend and touches her feet..

Purvi was working in the kitchen when she felt a pair of hand around her waist and chin on her shoulder..

Purvi: Kuch chahiye aapko?

Kavin nodddd as yes..

Purvi: Kya?

Kavin (whispering in her ears): Tum..

Purvi stops cutting vegetables when she heard that.. She smiled and then continue cutting it..

Purvi(smillingly): Mai toh aapki hi hu..

He made her face him..

Kavin (innocently): Muje lagta hai tum muje ab pyaar nhi krti..

Purvi(pinching his nose): Acha ji.. Aur aapko aisa kyu lagta hai?

Kavin: Jab se Amaira aayi hai humare pass tabse tum muje bhul gyi hon..

Purvi giggled..

Purvi(wrapping her hands around his neck): Aisa nhi hai Mr Kavin Malhotra.. Mai aapse bahot pyaar krti hu.. Aapke iss ISHQ ME MARJAWAAN..

Kavin: Juth..

Purvi kissed him on his lips.. He was surprised at this.. She separated afer 5 minutes..

Purvi: Ab aur kuch batana hai?

Kavin (naughtily): Haan lekin yaha nhi bedroom me..

Purvi: Mtlb aap natak kr rhe the?

Kavin: Haann..

Purvi: Aap..

Kavin kissed her back.. Purvi melted in his kisses and she too responded him back..

A/N: Finally complted this story also.. Thank u all of u for ur precious reviews and ur constant suport to the story.. Thanks a lot..  



End file.
